


帝国的群鸦

by Hesterprynne



Category: GB torture BDSM fetish
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 44,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesterprynne/pseuds/Hesterprynne
Kudos: 1





	1. 亨利·巴尔

亨利巴尔  
1971年的冬天，我因为工作原因和我的妻子动身前往伦敦。那是个万中无一的好机会，在一家私立养老院做医生。他们开价不菲，而我新婚燕尔，难以割舍爱妻克拉丽丝，囊中羞涩，所幸举家搬到伦敦。

和一般的养老院不同，圣凯瑟琳老人之家更像是一座精致的城堡，它座落在郊区，整洁安静，地面一尘不染。 老人们大多是中产阶级以上，富庶孤单的老年生活让他们每天用大约一半儿的时间盯着远方。 我的到来并没有掀起多大的波涛，这也正如我所愿。 

时间过去了几个月，我正在院落里抽烟时，.一个略带口音的男人叫住了我，他坐在轮椅上，五官像个白人，皮肤却又有些中东的感觉。他大约五六十岁了，精神矍铄。

“不错的烟。”他的声音中气十足。“你是新来的医生？”

我有些尴尬，我一向不希望和人攀谈，但出于基本的礼节还是伸出了手。“是的先生，查理·邓肯。

他握住了我的手，指关节上老茧很是粗糙。“亨利·巴尔。”

我不禁肃然起敬，圣凯瑟琳修道院里的每个人都知道他，他参加过二战，也因此受了腿伤，亨利·巴尔几乎是个传奇，有些传言显然过分夸张，比如清洁工告诉我他一个人杀了十几个德国佬。

“邓肯，和我一起分享这瓶酒吧。”他拍了拍旁边的铁艺板凳，我顺势坐下。

他是位极具人格魅力的男人，早年的经历然后他十分健谈。我得知他曾服务于军情六处，当他得知我们猜测他杀了十几个德国人的时候，不禁哈哈大笑。几杯酒后，我们成了忘年交。我忽然回想起，巴尔先生的养老院费用并不来自于军情六处，而是一个私人账户，这证明巴尔先生并不是孤身一人，不难看出年轻时的巴尔先生是个潇洒的军官，我按耐不住好奇，旁敲侧击的打听着他的风流史。

他怔了一下，语气忧伤的问道，“您确定您的心脏和精神能够承受这个故事么，这是一个骇人听闻，刻骨铭心的故事。” 处于猎奇心理，我同意了。

接下来，我会尽力用第一人称的方式描述这个故事，希望能重现哪怕百分之一的匪夷所思。

“我是不合法的孩子，也就是俗说的私生子，父亲是个小职员，母亲则是他雇主的印度女佣，七岁时母亲就去世了，主人看在我是个基督徒的份儿上，把我托付给了血缘父亲。当他看到我的肤色时，脸上的厌恶成了我永久的梦魇。继母恨透了父亲的不忠，可仰仗于他微薄的工资，也不得接纳了我这个累赘，三年之后，我的弟弟出生了，一个真正的白人，父亲高兴极了，但多一个孩子意味着多一张嘴，我被送去了鞋匠铺补贴家用，1914年一战开始，父亲被征兵入伍，直到战争结束都也没有回来，继母撕破了脸皮，把我扫地出门。

那时伦敦的冬天比现在冷的多，日子对于一个杂种来说分外难熬，英国人看不起我，印度人嫉妒我，出于对战争的恐惧和对父亲的厌恶，我始终没有加入军队。

一战结束两年后，我在贫民窟里捡到了一份报纸，“克罗克兰庄园诚招管家一位，有意者欢迎前来拜访”只有一句话，和一个住址。 我从来没听说过这个名字，也没有任何管家经验，但我决定去试试，也许他们需要马夫呢？ 于是第二天一早，我步行去了克罗克兰庄园。

那是个相当美丽的地方，与世隔绝，还保留着哥特式建筑的精致。我有些后悔没有借一套不那么皱巴巴的外套，现在看来能被录取的希望微乎其微了。

敲了足足三分钟的门后我才得到回应。来应门的是个女人，这辈子见过的最美丽，最神秘的女人。我同她在一张屋檐下生活了十七年，却依然对她一无所知。

她就站在我面前一样，戴着金丝眼镜，灰色的眼睛像一汪泉水。她离我又好远，她向我走近一步，却放佛在后退。

“您是来申请管家职务的么？” 声音轻柔腼腆

我紧张的连嘴都张不开，喉咙发干，这是我见过的第一个淑女，她身上的裙子可能比我全身家当都值钱。想到自己破烂的皮鞋和裤子，我羞愧的无地自容。

她微笑的看着我，问我需不需要饮茶，我真口干，并且，说实在的，谁又能放弃和美丽的少女一起饮茶的机会呢？

偌大的庄园空无一人，空气放佛凝固了，她有些不好意思的微笑，向我表示招待不周的歉意。“您看，房子里没有人果然还是不太方便，如果您不介意的话，随意坐吧，不用拘谨。”毫不在意我身上从伦敦带来的污泥。

正当我们寒暄时，当然主要是她说我听。楼上传来一声巨响。我的朋友，我不知道您是否曾看过暴风雨来临前的天空，她的脸色瞬间阴沉下去，说了声失陪便拎着裙角走了上去， 是的，尽管在1922年，这种帝政的长裙已经不流行了，她还是穿着拖地高腰裙，走起路来像只波斯猫一样，美得胜过语言描述范围”

巴尔先生说到这儿停顿了一下，喝了口酒。 我忍不住发问到 “这是克罗克兰女士么？ 她真的这么漂亮？ ” 巴尔先生意义不明的看了我一眼，接着讲了下去。

“寂静中我坐立难安，直到听到一阵滚轮声从身后传来，她推着轮椅上的残疾绅士由螺旋坡道上走下来。 我起身迎接，想接过轮椅，她却不易察觉的避开了我的手。

“巴尔先生，”她楚楚可怜的说“您也看到了，这个庄园里除了我可怜的叔叔和我外，再也没有一个活物了，我们空守着财产日夜担惊受怕，工作不会辛苦的，您和我们同吃同住，周日，圣诞节，复活节都是属于您的时间。一周付一次薪水，25先令。 ”

克罗克兰女士相当大方，25先令在当时算是一笔小财了。尤其是听说克罗克兰女士单身时，我甚至妄想起和她亲近，哪怕不能结婚，日日夜夜看着她也是件幸福的事。

我是个印度混血，她却毫不介意，甚至欢迎我去参观她的印度宗教收藏。

就这样，我在这里住了下来，管家的房间在一楼的拐角处，可她坚持让我住在二楼，房间更宽敞，且自带火炉，我想，唯一能和她的美貌媲美的也许就是她的善良。

直到那天结束，洗完澡躺在床上，我才想起没和克罗克兰先生正式见过。”

巴尔先生闭上了眼睛，似乎沉浸在少女美丽的回忆里，我也不禁有些心猿意马，二十几岁正是血气方刚的年龄，我大概猜出了这个故事的香艳情节。守着残疾叔叔的孤独贵族少女，英俊年轻的异域管家，干柴烈火。

巴尔先生心满意足的咽下一口酒，他似乎回到了年少时刻，意气风发，躺在温暖的克罗克兰大厦里。

“第二天等睁开眼睛已经十点了，灭顶之灾，我都做好了被辞退的准备，却发现克罗克兰女士在餐桌上为我摆上了一份午餐。我近乎跪下给她道歉，求她不要把我赶走，怀着某种近乎神圣的善意，她告诉我这并不是件不可饶恕的罪过，让我先用午餐再开始工作。听到这里，您大约可以想象，缺少父母疼爱的男孩第一次被赋予了犯错不被责罚的特权，哪怕这份礼物来自于一位年龄与他相差无几的少女，他也会不可避免的对她产生了依赖与崇拜。

我的工作相当轻松，主要是照顾克罗克兰先生和采购食材，主人极少踏出庄园以外，唯一的户外场所大概是后院了。我一再要求主人雇佣几个女仆，能让她免于劳累，但克罗克兰小姐生性羞涩，并不太喜欢陌生人的存在。我用尽了所有的精力希望和她共度时光，她进餐前可爱的小动作搔动着年轻的心，小手轻轻的点着鼻梁“好吃么，亨利。”她直呼我的教名，亲昵优雅。我幻想我们并非主仆，她是我的娇小玲珑的妻子，而我是个体面的白人丈夫，我时常心猿意马，但肤色的不同和地位的悬殊如同天平一端的砝码，萌芽的爱情与相比之下轻如鸿毛。 

晚餐时克罗克兰先生从来不讲话，名义上他是庄园的主人。尽管是叔侄，克罗克兰先生却没有他像天使一般的外甥女百分之一的美好。 他长相并不丑陋，相反，一表人才，亮蓝色的眼珠嵌在眼眶里，严厉的虚张声势，胡子刮得干干净净，像从某幅中世纪肖像画上劈下来的人物。他不怎么讲话。呼唤我时只轻轻的摇摇铃铛，做个手势，万不得已开口时从不看我，与下人交谈放佛是种极大的羞辱。 他比我想象的残疾的多，身体的虚弱助长了他脾气的暴躁，他像只困兽，灵魂被拘禁了轮椅上，只能通过咆哮消磨体力。

上帝也许是不公平的，论容貌他虽然英俊，却因为皱紧的眉头显的阴郁凶狠，似乎正在经受不可明说的痛苦。他虽然家产万贯，但三十岁出头就成了废物，让人唏嘘。我怀着同情和对小姐的爱，尽心尽力的服侍他，偶有打骂我也毫无怨言。 先生和小姐白日里从不分开，大多情况下二人坐在书房两端，互不干扰的阅读。他和小姐唯一的共同点大约是二人都喜好安静，除此之外，从相貌到品行，再无相同之处。二人疏远的形同陌路。

我为小姐感到深深的悲哀，以她的身份和容貌，绝不应该把大好年华浪费在照顾残疾吝啬的叔叔身上，我从心底厌恶克罗克兰先生，他不懂得感恩，滥用威严，用餐时小姐精心准备的丰盛菜肴他可能剩下大半，任凭小姐撒娇劝说都不愿再动一口。我敏感的察觉到用餐时气氛的僵硬与压力，很明显，傲慢，自私的克罗克兰先生仗着父亲的权利操控着小姐，压榨她的青春年华，用道德和亲情把她困在身边，并把这一切视作理所当然。

就这样，我一方面怨恨克罗克兰先生不为小姐寻找配偶，一方面为小姐的单身确性，在这种罪恶的五味杂全中，我们三人保持着诡异的平衡，生活慢慢继续。

三个月后，一九二三年一月十日，这日子我记得清楚，法国和比利时入侵鲁尔，德国开始消极抵抗。我在深夜难以入眠，播音员平板的声音描绘着一片陌生的土地上的种种，您可能不敢相信，但我从心底上厌恶战争，报纸上一句轻描淡写的陈述，都会让我坐立难安。

正当我准备入睡时，楼上传来一阵吱吱呀呀的声音，听的人耳根发软，接着又是一声巨响。似乎有人倒在了地上。是小姐，一定是恶毒的叔叔夜里折磨妹妹，身体的残疾和内心的扭曲，一个瘫坐在轮椅上的男人不一定比手无缚鸡之力的少女强壮，可善良柔弱的小姐绝不可能反抗。我眼前出现了她被殴打，凌虐的场景，哭的梨花带泪，放佛在乞求我施以援手。 

查理，容许我做一个不太礼貌的比喻，如果您的妻子未出阁时被羞辱，您能袖手旁观么？”

他盯着我的脸，表情激动。 我没料到问题会突然抛给我，愣了一下，只好照实回答  
“不能，我会拼尽一切保护她的名誉和安全。”

“没错，所以您一定理解当时的我做好了杀人的准备，我不在意我未来会怎样，只希望小姐能摆脱他的魔掌。 

三楼是主人的卧室，我以前从来没去过，也不知哪一个是主人的房间，只好站在楼梯口大声呼唤克罗克兰小姐，寂静过后，她出现在了左手边第三个门后，啊，我心心念念的小姐，套在白色的丝绸睡裙里，长发按照当时流行的风格在身后散散的编成发辫，她扑进我的怀里，脸埋在我的胸口，抽抽噎噎的哭起来。那一刻，我觉得自己是世界上最富有的男人，怀里身价千万的闺秀，只要我抬手就可以摸到她从没有人碰过的腰，透过薄薄的睡衣，温度描绘出了她胸前的柔软细腻，我恨不得当场死去，以此来保存我心中的快乐。

泪水浸湿了前胸，小姐的手环绕在我的身后，我手足无措，大脑一片空白。过了不知多久，她轻轻的说“亨利，我做了个噩梦，又打仗了，他们抢走了我们的房子，把我们关进监狱。叔叔受不了折磨自杀，只剩你和我相依为命。亨利，你不要离开我。” 

血涌上我的大脑，相依为命，多么美好的词语，只有小姐和我，只有我们俩。小姐近在眼前，没有阶级的差异，她只是个被迫早早长大的少女，我发现我比自己想象的更爱她，她像只娇弱的金丝雀，本不应该在这个残忍的世界上风吹雨淋。我的心被爱和欲望填满，进入了一个如天堂一般的虚幻的世界。小姐需要我，小姐也爱我，一无所有的男人第一次有了全世界，我要保护她，爱她，把她奉为我内心的女神。

我当时还是个处男，少年经不起这份来自异性的诱惑，我的反应让我后悔至今，我勃起了，在小姐最需要我的时候，我却只想到了色欲，男人真是邪淫的生物，造物主为什么让我们的欲望表现的那么明显，我发誓我不想玷污她，可我的胯间还是慢慢长大。小姐的包裹着丝绸的大腿紧贴我的下体，她迅速感受到了我膨胀的欲望，猛的向后退去，“亨利，你太让我失望了，”

说到这儿、巴尔先生抖了一下，捏着嗓子，模仿起少女的声线。

“回到你的房间去，明天一早就离开，否则我就报警了”

她声音里的寒意像鞭子，抽打的我如同丧家之犬，慢慢的挪着步子走下楼梯，我几次想回头道歉，却放佛背负着千斤重的铁链，不管怎么解释，我都对小姐有了非分之想。被愧疚和后悔煎熬了整夜，我忏悔，祈求上帝再给我一个机会，我会阉割自己，只求能留在小姐身边，不，我不觉得我爱的卑微，她是凡尘的天使，克罗克兰庄园是我唯一的家。 天亮时分，我收拾好行李，准备回伦敦后跳进泰晤士，用死亡向她谢罪。

回到伦敦两天后，我大病一场，几乎没发下床，本梦半醒间，回忆起和小姐的点点滴滴，我无法原谅自己因为贪婪下贱的肉欲葬送未来，更无法接受我在小姐心里会是个心怀鬼胎的下流胚子。终于，我决定最后见小姐一面，向她致歉。如果她无法原谅我，我就按照原计划跳河。生命里没有小姐，我和死了没有区别。

丢下行李，我一路狂奔回到了克罗克兰庄园三楼左手边第三扇门。这时距离我离开这个庄园已经快一周了。

我先敲了敲门，没有人应，我鼓足勇气踏入了小姐的闺房。 

虽然我以前从未见过少女的房间，但显然不应该是这样的。

这个房间大的惊人，似乎是打通了两间相邻的屋子，

厚重的窗帘几乎阻挡了所有的光线，借着一点缝隙里的微光，我得以稍稍能看清周遭的装潢。

地狱大概就是这样的。

墙上挂满了各种大小型号的刑具，鞭子，刀具，钢针，甚至还有一些我叫不出名字的，放佛从中世纪的地牢里走私出来的木头机关。墙上垂下七八根长短不一，粗细各异的铁链，靠着窗户的一侧摆着一件一个只应出现在精神病院里的束缚台。

忽然，墙角传来一声喘息，我吓的牙齿打颤，格格作响，全身的血液都冻结了，是小姐么，她还好么。

克罗克兰先生，一丝不挂的跪坐在地上，眼睛被黑布蒙上，两手紧紧的扣在墙上，一条通常被用来拴狗的项圈将他的脖子与地面相连，两股互斥力量迫使他肩膀扭曲，双臂扯在背后，向下俯着身。嘴里塞着的某种赛洛路的球状物导致口水滴滴答答的落在面前的地上 。他整个人陷入一种癫狂状态，颤抖的如同秋天枝头的叶子。

庄园是被歹徒抢劫了么？ 克罗克兰小姐呢？ 我却被恐惧包围，无数可怕的猜测涌入了我的大脑。

我试着触碰他，希望唤醒他的神智，可他抖得更厉害了，带动着铁链叮当作响，甚至发出了呜咽声，躲避我的手指。我呼唤他的名字，摘下了眼罩和赛洛路球，他看到我时眼里的惊喜好像我是带来喜迅的加百列。

“你，呵，快救我出去，把我的手砍断都行，快带我离开。” 可他是个被束缚着的残疾，哪怕是砍断手，项圈也会阻止我移动他。

允许我罪恶的承认，他在我心里没有小姐万分之一重要。

“克罗克兰小姐呢？ 先生，先生您清醒点， ”我说。“我马上去报警，小姐呢”

谁知他一听到报警眼睛睁的滚圆，“不，不要报警，千万不要报警，把我带走就好，我可以给你五百英镑，一千英镑，求你了，对不起我以前对你不太好。。。”

我没时间听他胡言乱语，只想快点找到克罗克兰小姐。我又问了一遍“克罗克兰小姐呢？ 她还安全么，她被他们带到哪里去了？”

他猛然向我一冲，如果不是铁链我保证他会咬断我的脖子，克罗克兰先生恶狠狠的说 “就是你的克罗克兰小姐，把我关在这儿的”

他疯了，这是我的第一反应，来不及等我进行下一步思考，背后响起了一阵上膛的卡嚓声。

在克罗克兰先生歇斯底里的惨叫声中，我转过头，小姐手持一柄猎枪站在我身后，火光映衬下她像个战士。

“你不该回来的。”枪管压在我的头皮上，留下了一圈冰凉。

我并不害怕，相反，我从心底感到快乐，小姐没事儿，上帝保佑，小姐看上去好好的，我跪在地上，甚至不敢看她的脸，只是悄悄的用手触摸她的裙角，确定她的存在。

小姐看到了我的小动作，猛的抽出裙摆，回身坐在高脚椅上，猎枪依然指着我。“爬过来” 她命令的语气娴熟冷漠，我赶忙四肢并用爬了过去。

“怎么，真爱上我了？”皮鞋踩上了肩膀，脚背拍了拍我的脸颊。

我抬头看去，她是个罗马女王，高傲地坐在椅子上践踏着所有蝼蚁的生命，她那么冷漠，那么迷人，她从没像现在这么耀眼过。

那一刻我知道，我不爱她，我崇拜她。

我用额头轻吻地面，虔诚的诉说着我的感情，哪怕下一秒我的头被轰出一个洞，我也会为死在她手里快乐，我不在乎她会怎样虐待我，羞辱我，只要她不抛弃我。做她的奴隶比做没有她的自由人幸福百倍。

我不停的说，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸我都不知道，我不敢停下，怕她判我死刑。 我的朋友，我可以明确的告诉您，那是我这辈子，最恐惧的时刻，不是死亡，是被她抛弃。

小姐笑了一下，枪管儿把我的头压向地面，“舔干净。”

我的嘴唇触到了皮鞋，闻到了一种皮具特有的气息，皮具和蜡油，是上流社会的味道，是小姐的味道，它诱导我伸出舌头，像贪婪的孩子舔舐面包上的果酱一样开始一丝不苟的为小姐清理鞋面。

舌头被刺的微微发麻，我并不是在抱怨，这种麻痒提醒我一切都是真的，小姐给了我弥补的机会，我要珍惜。 我舔过每一个平面，小心翼翼的不让牙齿磕到。皮鞋晃来晃去，我用手托住，接着舔舐，生怕她离开。

等我舔干净后，她收回皮鞋，命令我看着她，“亨利，你爱我么？”

哦，我爱你啊，小姐我真的爱你。我有千万语要说。可还没等我回答，她一脚踩上我的两腿间的突起，语气骤然冷漠，“回答可不要耍花招哦。”

你不可能理解我当时的愧疚与厌恶，耻部的肿痛提醒着我的下作，我还没有吸取教训，又一次对小姐抱着如此不堪的想法。 我哭的泪流满面，磕了几十个头，求小姐惩罚我，再给我一个机会。

她笑得像个天真的孩子，歪着头，半张脸埋在微卷的长发里。

“证明给我看好么，亨利，叔叔不太听话，你帮我管教一下吧，狠狠的，管教。”

我最后说一次，我从来不后悔过去做的任何事情，殴打克罗克兰先生并不是件天大的难事儿，既然小姐要求了，一定是克罗克兰先生做错了什么。

他这次没被塞住嘴，撕心裂肺的喊叫，我听不见他的声音，满脑子只有快点立功赎罪。 

“别动脸，叔叔是个绅士”

我对小姐言听计从，一脚踹向他的膝盖，力度之大我隔着靴子都觉得疼。先生嚎叫了一声，晃的铁链哗哗作响。

我望向小姐，她冲我鼓励的一笑，嘴唇弯成一道秀丽的弧线，“接着来。”

自豪与骄傲充满了我的内心，我浑身都是力气，灵魂好想飞上了云霄。我越打越狠，早年的经历让我学会了街头斗殴的技巧，知道那里不致命却疼的生不如死。先生一次次的撞向背后的木板。拳脚向雨点一样落在他脖子一下每一寸肌肤上。 我嫉妒他，凭什么小姐晚上和他一起度过，凭什么小姐会气喘吁吁的折磨他？ 是谁脱下他的衣服？ 小姐看过他的裸体么？ 我恨他，一定是因为他做了什么伤害小姐的事儿，小姐才会这样报复他。

男人的占有欲是可怕的，我希望小姐的折磨和虐待都降临在我的身上，由我独享，我感谢这种被小姐驱使，被需要的感觉。

我打的汗流浃背，先生慢慢的连呻吟都消失了，只是发出一些类似于干呕的声音。不知过了多久，白色丝绸包裹着的手指轻轻搭在肩膀上，我不自觉的跪下，虚搂住她覆盖着白色丝袜的纤瘦脚踝，我不敢碰道，怕被占满汗水的手弄脏。

我怯怯的哀求，“小姐，小姐，不要让我走好么。求求您了，让我做您的奴仆吧，我什么都可以干。”

小姐最终还是允许我留了下来，和她一起照顾先生，当然，如果我再犯一次错的话，就自己割了舌头扫地出门。

先生经常不听话，他理解不了小姐的苦心，况且少女的力气总是有限的，我代替小姐管教先生，给他灌药。小姐对我很满意，她曾今握着我的手说“亨利，没有你我都不知道该怎么办，鲜花，阳光，一切美好的，灿烂的荣耀都属于小姐。”

巴尔先生晃了晃脑袋，眼神里带着满足和虔诚，他握住我的手，昏花的眼睛 流出了几滴泪来。

“你不知道那种人间天堂的日子，每天早上当我帮小姐梳头发时，我都庆幸自己生命的价值，我们衣食无忧，十月份就点开了暖炉，一直到来年四月才关上。西班牙内战，希特勒上台，都与我们无关。管他外面战火连天，我们都过着世外桃源的日子。每个圣诞节，我们都会坐在火炉边分享礼物,小姐注重仪式感，哪怕只有三个人也要分毫不差的过节。一直到1939年张伯伦宣战，小姐收到了一封信，要求我去参军，我才离开。 这是最难的了，同小姐分离。她花了几百英镑把我塞进军情六处，做了情报员，不用去前线，您看，她真的关心我了，没有她，我早就死去了。”

这种畸形变态的感受吓的我全身发凉，道貌岸然的战争英雄居然曾今下贱到舔别人的鞋子。克罗克兰先生到底有什么把柄被自己的外甥女如此羞辱。他们后来怎样了？难道在这片文明的土地上，有位先生被凌虐了数十年之久？

“你想看看她么？”巴尔先生没有注意到我的尴尬。他打开了一个银色的怀表，里面夹着一张泛黄的黑白照片，照片左边身穿燕尾服的年轻人显然是巴尔先生。中间端坐着一个年龄稍大的男人，长相斯文，带着单片眼镜，嘴唇薄薄的，眼神哀伤的落在了远处。真正引起我注意的是他身后的女孩，她侧站着，笑的一脸羞涩，浅色的眼睛像两颗泪水，鼻梁很高，大约看的出是个美人，她和坐着的男人长得并无半分相似，很难想象他们血脉相连。我承认，小姐长得算是个美人，但远没有漂亮到让一个个男人抛弃自尊的地步。

巴尔先生又开始一个人絮絮叨叨的回忆起来“ 这是我们在一起的最后一个圣诞节，我们唯一的一张合影，小姐真是个天使，我每天都为她祈祷，这张照片撑着我在敌占区度过了九十多个和死尸为伴的夜晚。。。”

听到这儿，我又一次怀疑起这个故事的真实性，照片里的女孩只有十七八岁的样子，而照故事里来看，她当时得三十多了。我开始猜测巴尔先生受了什么刺激，幻想了过去发生的一切。

那天晚上回家后，我心乱如麻，简直无法从故事中抽出身来，我一闭上眼睛，出现的画面不是克罗克兰先生赤裸着被殴打，就是巴尔先生跪在地上亲吻克罗克兰小姐的鞋子，我被这种如同幽灵一样的诡异感纠缠着，克罗克兰小姐好像站在我的面前，死死的盯着我，好像我是个没有生命的玩具。

毛骨悚然的感受致使我彻夜难眠，第二天一早就驱车赶到了圣凯瑟琳老人之家。

巴尔先生的房间全空了，什么都没剩下，清洁工正在打扫他的床铺。“巴尔先生呢？” 我一把拉住他。

他操着一口浓重的西班牙式英语，比比画画的说巴尔先生被他的孙女接走了，我愣住了，他哪里来的什么孙女？ 

我找到院长，她说她也不清楚事情的原委，只知道昨晚深夜，一个自称是他孙女的女孩儿开车接走了巴尔先生。“她大概这么高，头发很长，说自己大学毕业了，想好好孝顺祖父，巴尔先生看到她后特别激动，我们就放他走了。” 她向我展示了那张签名，RC ，字体华丽弯曲。

我的好奇心没有减少一丝一毫，难道当年小姐珠胎暗结，或是战场上的一夜欢爱留下的产物？ 从小母亲就责怪我过分执着的天性，如今面对着谜一样的故事，我夜夜无法安眠。

终于过了快一个月，在一个辗转反侧的深夜，我在图书馆里借到了1922年的英国庄园主名单，找到了克罗克兰庄园的地址，我还留意到庄园最后一任主人，罗德里克·克罗克兰，生于1892年，卒年不详。仅此而已，完全没有提到那位光彩夺目的什么小姐，但平心而论，在当年，一个没能婚配，没有继承权的女孩儿，不被记录在案不足为奇。

翻开下一页，我发现克罗克兰家族十分古老，且一直保存着血统的纯正性，他们初时极度显赫，甚少参与政治权力斗争，是以在历史的洪流中慢慢没落了，后人大多靠收租和年金生活，直到十九世纪中期，一位离经叛道的主人娶了位日耳曼妻子，生下了四个儿子，但最小的孩子不到三岁就死去了。好战的血液被注射进了这个随波逐流的家庭，维多利亚时期，日不落帝国的巅峰，工业革命重创之后个家族， 那位娶了日耳曼娇妻的绅士响应国家号召，把除了继承人以外的孩子送去了陌生的大陆，承担“白人的负担。”次子和兄长向来不和，自知压根分不到家产，刚刚成年就自立门户，在加勒比的一个小岛上安家立业。幼子和德意志帝国一起诞生，参与了两次布尔战争，最终死于南非，伤心欲绝的哥哥为了能让他葬在上帝的国度，而不是蛮荒之地，和妻子坐船前往南非，途中感染疟疾，回到大不列颠不久夫妻二人便相继去世。多子显然不是这个家族的强项，唯一留下的子嗣就是罗德里克·克罗克兰。他参与了一战，且活着回来继承家产。

记录到这儿边戛然而止了，没有任何一个一句话体到了女孩儿的存在。

我深深的陷入了这个诡异的家族故事中去，他们见证了这个国家的兴衰，历史的厚重感让我喘不过气。

我请了一天假，独自一人前往克罗克兰庄园所在地。

那里荒无人烟，一切似乎还保留着一战后期的风格，家族曾今的辉煌从宏伟的建筑里可见一斑。我叩响大门，忽然一阵恶寒从我脊背上袭来：六十年前，巴尔先生也站在同样的位子，和我做出同样的动作。

出乎意料的是，不一会儿门就打开了，年轻的黑发管家微微弯腰，示意我进来。

当他抬起头的一刹那 ，我得世界经受了拷问，那是我只在怀表上看到过，年轻的巴尔先生。我浑身冰凉，无法解释眼前的景象。

“先生您有什么事儿么？” 克罗克兰小姐踩着高跟鞋，一身长裙缓缓地走来。“很抱歉我叔叔最近身体不太好，不能亲自接待您。”她与照片上的样子相比没有任何变化。 她越走越近，一刹那，我明白了巴尔先生的痴迷。

女孩面容光滑年轻，眼神清澈，却好像要射穿你的灵魂，催人泪下，声音柔和有力，满满透着欲望的响动。她站在大厅中央，像八音盒里的芭蕾舞演员，似乎生来就属于哪里。原谅我的愚笨，甚至描述不出她万分之一的迷人，我记不住她的相貌，我至今都不能确定她眼睛的形状，我只知道那是双灰色的眼珠，浑圆天真，可当她没有直视你时，又狭长抚媚。 克罗克兰小姐是一切矛盾体的结合，她年轻又苍老，模糊又清晰。她让我害怕，也叫我入迷。

我慌不择路的夺门而逃，一路奔回车上，油门踩到底。一直等我重新拥抱美丽的克拉丽丝时才敢确定我会到了现实。

第二天早上我收到了一封来信，我将它一字不差的抄录在下面

邓肯，我年轻的朋友：  
很抱歉我不告而别，我们以后不会再见面了。你收到这封信时小姐已重新把我接回了家，不用担心，我非常幸福。勿念。  
您诚挚的  
亨利·巴尔

写于1971年  
克罗克兰庄园  
附：小姐送上礼物一份，她真是个天使，不是么？

又及：亲爱的邓肯先生，感谢您照顾亨利，新婚愉快。  
又及：克拉丽丝是个大美人儿。  
RC

信封里有两沓现金，我数了数，一共四千磅，第一沓上面写着K&C 第二沓画了一个送子鹤。

正当我纳闷时，妻子冲进了我的怀里 “亲爱的，我怀孕了。”

“太棒了，太棒了。”我抱住她喃喃自语，脊背冒出一阵冷汗。

当我再去寻找克罗克兰庄园时，它却消失不见了。

对比字迹后我发现克罗克兰小姐的字和邀请我来圣凯瑟琳工作的信件上的字体如出一辙，弯曲华丽。

我用那笔钱贷款买下了一幢小房子，辞去养老院的工作后开始在家上班，生意很好，我们有了一个儿子，教名亨利。

我们一家三口生活的富足安详，只是我时不时的会想起巴尔先生讲述的故事，我相信在某个角落，怪异的小姐和她忠实的仆人也和我们一样幸福，可怜的克罗克兰先生依然活的苦不堪言。但我不再为他担心，我甚至喜欢上了克罗克兰小姐，没有她的钱，我们不可能生活的这么顺利。

亨利巴尔  
1971年的冬天，我因为工作原因和我的妻子动身前往伦敦。那是个万中无一的好机会，在一家私立养老院做医生。他们开价不菲，而我新婚燕尔，难以割舍爱妻克拉丽丝，却也囊中羞涩，所幸举家搬到伦敦。

和一般的养老院不同，圣凯瑟琳老人之家更像是一座精致的城堡，它座落在郊区，整洁安静，地面一尘不染。 老人们大多是中产阶级以上，富庶孤单的老年生活让他们每天用大约一半儿的时间盯着远方。 我的到来并没有掀起多大的波涛，这也正如我所愿。 

时间过去了几个月，我正在院落里抽烟时，.一个略带口音的男人叫住了我，他坐在轮椅上，五官像个白人，皮肤却又有些中东的感觉。他大约五六十岁了，精神矍铄。

“不错的烟。”他的声音中气十足。“你是新来的医生？”

我有些尴尬，我一向不希望和人攀谈，但出于基本的礼节还是伸出了手。“是的先生，查理·邓肯。

他握住了我的手，指关节上老茧很是粗糙。“亨利·巴尔。”

我不禁肃然起敬，圣凯瑟琳修道院里的每个人都知道他，他参加过二战，也因此受了腿伤，亨利·巴尔几乎是个传奇，有些传言显然过分夸张，比如清洁工告诉我他一个人杀了十几个德国佬。

“邓肯，和我一起分享这瓶酒吧。”他拍了拍旁边的铁艺板凳，我顺势坐下。

他是位极具人格魅力的男人，早年的经历然后他十分健谈。我得知他曾服务于军情六处，当他得知我们猜测他杀了十几个德国人的时候，不禁哈哈大笑。几杯酒后，我们成了忘年交。我忽然回想起，巴尔先生的养老院费用并不来自于军情六处，而是一个私人账户，这证明巴尔先生并不是孤身一人，不难看出年轻时的巴尔先生是个潇洒的军官，我按耐不住好奇，旁敲侧击的打听着他的风流史。

他怔了一下，语气忧伤的问道，“您确定您的心脏和精神能够承受这个故事么，这是一个骇人听闻，刻骨铭心的故事。” 处于猎奇心理，我同意了。

接下来，我会尽力用第一人称的方式描述这个故事，希望能重现哪怕百分之一的匪夷所思。

“我是不合法的孩子，也就是俗说的私生子，父亲是个小职员，母亲则是他雇主的印度女佣，七岁时母亲就去世了，主人看在我是个基督徒的份儿上，把我托付给了血缘父亲。当他看到我的肤色时，脸上的厌恶成了我永久的梦魇。继母恨透了父亲的不忠，可仰仗于他微薄的工资，也不得接纳了我这个累赘，三年之后，我的弟弟出生了，一个真正的白人，父亲高兴极了，但多一个孩子意味着多一张嘴，我被送去了鞋匠铺补贴家用，1914年一战开始，父亲被征兵入伍，直到战争结束都也没有回来，继母撕破了脸皮，把我扫地出门。

那时伦敦的冬天比现在冷的多，日子对于一个杂种来说分外难熬，英国人看不起我，印度人嫉妒我，出于对战争的恐惧和对父亲的厌恶，我始终没有加入军队。

一战结束两年后，我在贫民窟里捡到了一份报纸，“克罗克兰庄园诚招管家一位，有意者欢迎前来拜访”只有一句话，和一个住址。 我从来没听说过这个名字，也没有任何管家经验，但我决定去试试，也许他们需要马夫呢？ 于是第二天一早，我步行去了克罗克兰庄园。

那是个相当美丽的地方，与世隔绝，还保留着哥特式建筑的精致。我有些后悔没有借一套不那么皱巴巴的外套，现在看来能被录取的希望微乎其微了。

敲了足足三分钟的门后我才得到回应。来应门的是个女人，这辈子见过的最美丽，最神秘的女人。我同她在一张屋檐下生活了十七年，却依然对她一无所知。

她就站在我面前一样，戴着金丝眼镜，灰色的眼睛像一汪泉水。她离我又好远，她向我走近一步，却放佛在后退。

“您是来申请管家职务的么？” 声音轻柔腼腆

我紧张的连嘴都张不开，喉咙发干，这是我见过的第一个淑女，她身上的裙子可能比我全身家当都值钱。想到自己破烂的皮鞋和裤子，我羞愧的无地自容。

她微笑的看着我，问我需不需要饮茶，我真口干，并且，说实在的，谁又能放弃和美丽的少女一起饮茶的机会呢？

偌大的庄园空无一人，空气放佛凝固了，她有些不好意思的微笑，向我表示招待不周的歉意。“您看，房子里没有人果然还是不太方便，如果您不介意的话，随意坐吧，不用拘谨。”毫不在意我身上从伦敦带来的污泥。

正当我们寒暄时，当然主要是她说我听。楼上传来一声巨响。我的朋友，我不知道您是否曾看过暴风雨来临前的天空，她的脸色瞬间阴沉下去，说了声失陪便拎着裙角走了上去， 是的，尽管在1922年，这种帝政的长裙已经不流行了，她还是穿着拖地高腰裙，走起路来像只波斯猫一样，美得胜过语言描述范围”

巴尔先生说到这儿停顿了一下，喝了口酒。 我忍不住发问到 “这是克罗克兰女士么？ 她真的这么漂亮？ ” 巴尔先生意义不明的看了我一眼，接着讲了下去。

“寂静中我坐立难安，直到听到一阵滚轮声从身后传来，她推着轮椅上的残疾绅士由螺旋坡道上走下来。 我起身迎接，想接过轮椅，她却不易察觉的避开了我的手。

“巴尔先生，”她楚楚可怜的说“您也看到了，这个庄园里除了我可怜的叔叔和我外，再也没有一个活物了，我们空守着财产日夜担惊受怕，工作不会辛苦的，您和我们同吃同住，周日，圣诞节，复活节都是属于您的时间。一周付一次薪水，25先令。 ”

克罗克兰女士相当大方，25先令在当时算是一笔小财了。尤其是听说克罗克兰女士单身时，我甚至妄想起和她亲近，哪怕不能结婚，日日夜夜看着她也是件幸福的事。

我是个印度混血，她却毫不介意，甚至欢迎我去参观她的印度宗教收藏。

就这样，我在这里住了下来，管家的房间在一楼的拐角处，可她坚持让我住在二楼，房间更宽敞，且自带火炉，我想，唯一能和她的美貌媲美的也许就是她的善良。

直到那天结束，洗完澡躺在床上，我才想起没和克罗克兰先生正式见过。”

巴尔先生闭上了眼睛，似乎沉浸在少女美丽的回忆里，我也不禁有些心猿意马，二十几岁正是血气方刚的年龄，我大概猜出了这个故事的香艳情节。守着残疾叔叔的孤独贵族少女，英俊年轻的异域管家，干柴烈火。

巴尔先生心满意足的咽下一口酒，他似乎回到了年少时刻，意气风发，躺在温暖的克罗克兰大厦里。

“第二天等睁开眼睛已经十点了，灭顶之灾，我都做好了被辞退的准备，却发现克罗克兰女士在餐桌上为我摆上了一份午餐。我近乎跪下给她道歉，求她不要把我赶走，怀着某种近乎神圣的善意，她告诉我这并不是件不可饶恕的罪过，让我先用午餐再开始工作。听到这里，您大约可以想象，缺少父母疼爱的男孩第一次被赋予了犯错不被责罚的特权，哪怕这份礼物来自于一位年龄与他相差无几的少女，他也会不可避免的对她产生了依赖与崇拜。

我的工作相当轻松，主要是照顾克罗克兰先生和采购食材，主人极少踏出庄园以外，唯一的户外场所大概是后院了。我一再要求主人雇佣几个女仆，能让她免于劳累，但克罗克兰小姐生性羞涩，并不太喜欢陌生人的存在。我用尽了所有的精力希望和她共度时光，她进餐前可爱的小动作搔动着年轻的心，小手轻轻的点着鼻梁“好吃么，亨利。”她直呼我的教名，亲昵优雅。我幻想我们并非主仆，她是我的娇小玲珑的妻子，而我是个体面的白人丈夫，我时常心猿意马，但肤色的不同和地位的悬殊如同天平一端的砝码，萌芽的爱情与相比之下轻如鸿毛。 

晚餐时克罗克兰先生从来不讲话，名义上他是庄园的主人。尽管是叔侄，克罗克兰先生却没有他像天使一般的外甥女百分之一的美好。 他长相并不丑陋，相反，一表人才，亮蓝色的眼珠嵌在眼眶里，严厉的虚张声势，胡子刮得干干净净，像从某幅中世纪肖像画上劈下来的人物。他不怎么讲话。呼唤我时只轻轻的摇摇铃铛，做个手势，万不得已开口时从不看我，与下人交谈放佛是种极大的羞辱。 他比我想象的残疾的多，身体的虚弱助长了他脾气的暴躁，他像只困兽，灵魂被拘禁了轮椅上，只能通过咆哮消磨体力。

上帝也许是不公平的，论容貌他虽然英俊，却因为皱紧的眉头显的阴郁凶狠，似乎正在经受不可明说的痛苦。他虽然家产万贯，但三十岁出头就成了废物，让人唏嘘。我怀着同情和对小姐的爱，尽心尽力的服侍他，偶有打骂我也毫无怨言。 先生和小姐白日里从不分开，大多情况下二人坐在书房两端，互不干扰的阅读。他和小姐唯一的共同点大约是二人都喜好安静，除此之外，从相貌到品行，再无相同之处。二人疏远的形同陌路。

我为小姐感到深深的悲哀，以她的身份和容貌，绝不应该把大好年华浪费在照顾残疾吝啬的叔叔身上，我从心底厌恶克罗克兰先生，他不懂得感恩，滥用威严，用餐时小姐精心准备的丰盛菜肴他可能剩下大半，任凭小姐撒娇劝说都不愿再动一口。我敏感的察觉到用餐时气氛的僵硬与压力，很明显，傲慢，自私的克罗克兰先生仗着父亲的权利操控着小姐，压榨她的青春年华，用道德和亲情把她困在身边，并把这一切视作理所当然。

就这样，我一方面怨恨克罗克兰先生不为小姐寻找配偶，一方面为小姐的单身确性，在这种罪恶的五味杂全中，我们三人保持着诡异的平衡，生活慢慢继续。

三个月后，一九二三年一月十日，这日子我记得清楚，法国和比利时入侵鲁尔，德国开始消极抵抗。我在深夜难以入眠，播音员平板的声音描绘着一片陌生的土地上的种种，您可能不敢相信，但我从心底上厌恶战争，报纸上一句轻描淡写的陈述，都会让我坐立难安。

正当我准备入睡时，楼上传来一阵吱吱呀呀的声音，听的人耳根发软，接着又是一声巨响。似乎有人倒在了地上。是小姐，一定是恶毒的叔叔夜里折磨妹妹，身体的残疾和内心的扭曲，一个瘫坐在轮椅上的男人不一定比手无缚鸡之力的少女强壮，可善良柔弱的小姐绝不可能反抗。我眼前出现了她被殴打，凌虐的场景，哭的梨花带泪，放佛在乞求我施以援手。 

查理，容许我做一个不太礼貌的比喻，如果您的妻子未出阁时被羞辱，您能袖手旁观么？”

他盯着我的脸，表情激动。 我没料到问题会突然抛给我，愣了一下，只好照实回答  
“不能，我会拼尽一切保护她的名誉和安全。”

“没错，所以您一定理解当时的我做好了杀人的准备，我不在意我未来会怎样，只希望小姐能摆脱他的魔掌。 

三楼是主人的卧室，我以前从来没去过，也不知哪一个是主人的房间，只好站在楼梯口大声呼唤克罗克兰小姐，寂静过后，她出现在了左手边第三个门后，啊，我心心念念的小姐，套在白色的丝绸睡裙里，长发按照当时流行的风格在身后散散的编成发辫，她扑进我的怀里，脸埋在我的胸口，抽抽噎噎的哭起来。那一刻，我觉得自己是世界上最富有的男人，怀里身价千万的闺秀，只要我抬手就可以摸到她从没有人碰过的腰，透过薄薄的睡衣，温度描绘出了她胸前的柔软细腻，我恨不得当场死去，以此来保存我心中的快乐。

泪水浸湿了前胸，小姐的手环绕在我的身后，我手足无措，大脑一片空白。过了不知多久，她轻轻的说“亨利，我做了个噩梦，又打仗了，他们抢走了我们的房子，把我们关进监狱。叔叔受不了折磨自杀，只剩你和我相依为命。亨利，你不要离开我。” 

血涌上我的大脑，相依为命，多么美好的词语，只有小姐和我，只有我们俩。小姐近在眼前，没有阶级的差异，她只是个被迫早早长大的少女，我发现我比自己想象的更爱她，她像只娇弱的金丝雀，本不应该在这个残忍的世界上风吹雨淋。我的心被爱和欲望填满，进入了一个如天堂一般的虚幻的世界。小姐需要我，小姐也爱我，一无所有的男人第一次有了全世界，我要保护她，爱她，把她奉为我内心的女神。

我当时还是个处男，少年经不起这份来自异性的诱惑，我的反应让我后悔至今，我勃起了，在小姐最需要我的时候，我却只想到了色欲，男人真是邪淫的生物，造物主为什么让我们的欲望表现的那么明显，我发誓我不想玷污她，可我的胯间还是慢慢长大。小姐的包裹着丝绸的大腿紧贴我的下体，她迅速感受到了我膨胀的欲望，猛的向后退去，“亨利，你太让我失望了，”

说到这儿、巴尔先生抖了一下，捏着嗓子，模仿起少女的声线。

“回到你的房间去，明天一早就离开，否则我就报警了”

她声音里的寒意像鞭子，抽打的我如同丧家之犬，慢慢的挪着步子走下楼梯，我几次想回头道歉，却放佛背负着千斤重的铁链，不管怎么解释，我都对小姐有了非分之想。被愧疚和后悔煎熬了整夜，我忏悔，祈求上帝再给我一个机会，我会阉割自己，只求能留在小姐身边，不，我不觉得我爱的卑微，她是凡尘的天使，克罗克兰庄园是我唯一的家。 天亮时分，我收拾好行李，准备回伦敦后跳进泰晤士，用死亡向她谢罪。

回到伦敦两天后，我大病一场，几乎没发下床，本梦半醒间，回忆起和小姐的点点滴滴，我无法原谅自己因为贪婪下贱的肉欲葬送未来，更无法接受我在小姐心里会是个心怀鬼胎的下流胚子。终于，我决定最后见小姐一面，向她致歉。如果她无法原谅我，我就按照原计划跳河。生命里没有小姐，我和死了没有区别。

丢下行李，我一路狂奔回到了克罗克兰庄园三楼左手边第三扇门。这时距离我离开这个庄园已经快一周了。

我先敲了敲门，没有人应，我鼓足勇气踏入了小姐的闺房。 

虽然我以前从未见过少女的房间，但显然不应该是这样的。

这个房间大的惊人，似乎是打通了两间相邻的屋子，

厚重的窗帘几乎阻挡了所有的光线，借着一点缝隙里的微光，我得以稍稍能看清周遭的装潢。

地狱大概就是这样的。

墙上挂满了各种大小型号的刑具，鞭子，刀具，钢针，甚至还有一些我叫不出名字的，放佛从中世纪的地牢里走私出来的木头机关。墙上垂下七八根长短不一，粗细各异的铁链，靠着窗户的一侧摆着一件一个只应出现在精神病院里的束缚台。

忽然，墙角传来一声喘息，我吓的牙齿打颤，格格作响，全身的血液都冻结了，是小姐么，她还好么。

克罗克兰先生，一丝不挂的跪坐在地上，眼睛被黑布蒙上，两手紧紧的扣在墙上，一条通常被用来拴狗的项圈将他的脖子与地面相连，两股互斥力量迫使他肩膀扭曲，双臂扯在背后，向下俯着身。嘴里塞着的某种赛洛路的球状物导致口水滴滴答答的落在面前的地上 。他整个人陷入一种癫狂状态，颤抖的如同秋天枝头的叶子。

庄园是被歹徒抢劫了么？ 克罗克兰小姐呢？ 我却被恐惧包围，无数可怕的猜测涌入了我的大脑。

我试着触碰他，希望唤醒他的神智，可他抖得更厉害了，带动着铁链叮当作响，甚至发出了呜咽声，躲避我的手指。我呼唤他的名字，摘下了眼罩和赛洛路球，他看到我时眼里的惊喜好像我是带来喜迅的加百列。

“你，呵，快救我出去，把我的手砍断都行，快带我离开。” 可他是个被束缚着的残疾，哪怕是砍断手，项圈也会阻止我移动他。

允许我罪恶的承认，他在我心里没有小姐万分之一重要。

“克罗克兰小姐呢？ 先生，先生您清醒点， ”我说。“我马上去报警，小姐呢”

谁知他一听到报警眼睛睁的滚圆，“不，不要报警，千万不要报警，把我带走就好，我可以给你五百英镑，一千英镑，求你了，对不起我以前对你不太好。。。”

我没时间听他胡言乱语，只想快点找到克罗克兰小姐。我又问了一遍“克罗克兰小姐呢？ 她还安全么，她被他们带到哪里去了？”

他猛然向我一冲，如果不是铁链我保证他会咬断我的脖子，克罗克兰先生恶狠狠的说 “就是你的克罗克兰小姐，把我关在这儿的”

他疯了，这是我的第一反应，来不及等我进行下一步思考，背后响起了一阵上膛的卡嚓声。

在克罗克兰先生歇斯底里的惨叫声中，我转过头，小姐手持一柄猎枪站在我身后，火光映衬下她像个战士。

“你不该回来的。”枪管压在我的头皮上，留下了一圈冰凉。

我并不害怕，相反，我从心底感到快乐，小姐没事儿，上帝保佑，小姐看上去好好的，我跪在地上，甚至不敢看她的脸，只是悄悄的用手触摸她的裙角，确定她的存在。

小姐看到了我的小动作，猛的抽出裙摆，回身坐在高脚椅上，猎枪依然指着我。“爬过来” 她命令的语气娴熟冷漠，我赶忙四肢并用爬了过去。

“怎么，真爱上我了？”皮鞋踩上了肩膀，脚背拍了拍我的脸颊。

我抬头看去，她是个罗马女王，高傲地坐在椅子上践踏着所有蝼蚁的生命，她那么冷漠，那么迷人，她从没像现在这么耀眼过。

那一刻我知道，我不爱她，我崇拜她。

我用额头轻吻地面，虔诚的诉说着我的感情，哪怕下一秒我的头被轰出一个洞，我也会为死在她手里快乐，我不在乎她会怎样虐待我，羞辱我，只要她不抛弃我。做她的奴隶比做没有她的自由人幸福百倍。

我不停的说，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸我都不知道，我不敢停下，怕她判我死刑。 我的朋友，我可以明确的告诉您，那是我这辈子，最恐惧的时刻，不是死亡，是被她抛弃。

小姐笑了一下，枪管儿把我的头压向地面，“舔干净。”

我的嘴唇触到了皮鞋，闻到了一种皮具特有的气息，皮具和蜡油，是上流社会的味道，是小姐的味道，它诱导我伸出舌头，像贪婪的孩子舔舐面包上的果酱一样开始一丝不苟的为小姐清理鞋面。

舌头被刺的微微发麻，我并不是在抱怨，这种麻痒提醒我一切都是真的，小姐给了我弥补的机会，我要珍惜。 我舔过每一个平面，小心翼翼的不让牙齿磕到。皮鞋晃来晃去，我用手托住，接着舔舐，生怕她离开。

等我舔干净后，她收回皮鞋，命令我看着她，“亨利，你爱我么？”

哦，我爱你啊，小姐我真的爱你。我有千万语要说。可还没等我回答，她一脚踩上我的两腿间的突起，语气骤然冷漠，“回答可不要耍花招哦。”

你不可能理解我当时的愧疚与厌恶，耻部的肿痛提醒着我的下作，我还没有吸取教训，又一次对小姐抱着如此不堪的想法。 我哭的泪流满面，磕了几十个头，求小姐惩罚我，再给我一个机会。

她笑得像个天真的孩子，歪着头，半张脸埋在微卷的长发里。

“证明给我看好么，亨利，叔叔不太听话，你帮我管教一下吧，狠狠的，管教。”

我最后说一次，我从来不后悔过去做的任何事情，殴打克罗克兰先生并不是件天大的难事儿，既然小姐要求了，一定是克罗克兰先生做错了什么。

他这次没被塞住嘴，撕心裂肺的喊叫，我听不见他的声音，满脑子只有快点立功赎罪。 

“别动脸，叔叔是个绅士”

我对小姐言听计从，一脚踹向他的膝盖，力度之大我隔着靴子都觉得疼。先生嚎叫了一声，晃的铁链哗哗作响。

我望向小姐，她冲我鼓励的一笑，嘴唇弯成一道秀丽的弧线，“接着来。”

自豪与骄傲充满了我的内心，我浑身都是力气，灵魂好想飞上了云霄。我越打越狠，早年的经历让我学会了街头斗殴的技巧，知道那里不致命却疼的生不如死。先生一次次的撞向背后的木板。拳脚向雨点一样落在他脖子一下每一寸肌肤上。 我嫉妒他，凭什么小姐晚上和他一起度过，凭什么小姐会气喘吁吁的折磨他？ 是谁脱下他的衣服？ 小姐看过他的裸体么？ 我恨他，一定是因为他做了什么伤害小姐的事儿，小姐才会这样报复他。

男人的占有欲是可怕的，我希望小姐的折磨和虐待都降临在我的身上，由我独享，我感谢这种被小姐驱使，被需要的感觉。

我打的汗流浃背，先生慢慢的连呻吟都消失了，只是发出一些类似于干呕的声音。不知过了多久，白色丝绸包裹着的手指轻轻搭在肩膀上，我不自觉的跪下，虚搂住她覆盖着白色丝袜的纤瘦脚踝，我不敢碰道，怕被占满汗水的手弄脏。

我怯怯的哀求，“小姐，小姐，不要让我走好么。求求您了，让我做您的奴仆吧，我什么都可以干。”

小姐最终还是允许我留了下来，和她一起照顾先生，当然，如果我再犯一次错的话，就自己割了舌头扫地出门。

先生经常不听话，他理解不了小姐的苦心，况且少女的力气总是有限的，我代替小姐管教先生，给他灌药。小姐对我很满意，她曾今握着我的手说“亨利，没有你我都不知道该怎么办，鲜花，阳光，一切美好的，灿烂的荣耀都属于小姐。”

巴尔先生晃了晃脑袋，眼神里带着满足和虔诚，他握住我的手，昏花的眼睛 流出了几滴泪来。

“你不知道那种人间天堂的日子，每天早上当我帮小姐梳头发时，我都庆幸自己生命的价值，我们衣食无忧，十月份就点开了暖炉，一直到来年四月才关上。西班牙内战，希特勒上台，都与我们无关。管他外面战火连天，我们都过着世外桃源的日子。每个圣诞节，我们都会坐在火炉边分享礼物,小姐注重仪式感，哪怕只有三个人也要分毫不差的过节。一直到1939年张伯伦宣战，小姐收到了一封信，要求我去参军，我才离开。 这是最难的了，同小姐分离。她花了几百英镑把我塞进军情六处，做了情报员，不用去前线，您看，她真的关心我了，没有她，我早就死去了。”

这种畸形变态的感受吓的我全身发凉，道貌岸然的战争英雄居然曾今下贱到舔别人的鞋子。克罗克兰先生到底有什么把柄被自己的外甥女如此羞辱。他们后来怎样了？难道在这片文明的土地上，有位先生被凌虐了数十年之久？

“你想看看她么？”巴尔先生没有注意到我的尴尬。他打开了一个银色的怀表，里面夹着一张泛黄的黑白照片，照片左边身穿燕尾服的年轻人显然是巴尔先生。中间端坐着一个年龄稍大的男人，长相斯文，带着单片眼镜，嘴唇薄薄的，眼神哀伤的落在了远处。真正引起我注意的是他身后的女孩，她侧站着，笑的一脸羞涩，浅色的眼睛像两颗泪水，鼻梁很高，大约看的出是个美人，她和坐着的男人长得并无半分相似，很难想象他们血脉相连。我承认，小姐长得算是个美人，但远没有漂亮到让一个个男人抛弃自尊的地步。

巴尔先生又开始一个人絮絮叨叨的回忆起来“ 这是我们在一起的最后一个圣诞节，我们唯一的一张合影，小姐真是个天使，我每天都为她祈祷，这张照片撑着我在敌占区度过了九十多个和死尸为伴的夜晚。。。”

听到这儿，我又一次怀疑起这个故事的真实性，照片里的女孩只有十七八岁的样子，而照故事里来看，她当时得三十多了。我开始猜测巴尔先生受了什么刺激，幻想了过去发生的一切。

那天晚上回家后，我心乱如麻，简直无法从故事中抽出身来，我一闭上眼睛，出现的画面不是克罗克兰先生赤裸着被殴打，就是巴尔先生跪在地上亲吻克罗克兰小姐的鞋子，我被这种如同幽灵一样的诡异感纠缠着，克罗克兰小姐好像站在我的面前，死死的盯着我，好像我是个没有生命的玩具。

毛骨悚然的感受致使我彻夜难眠，第二天一早就驱车赶到了圣凯瑟琳老人之家。

巴尔先生的房间全空了，什么都没剩下，清洁工正在打扫他的床铺。“巴尔先生呢？” 我一把拉住他。

他操着一口浓重的西班牙式英语，比比画画的说巴尔先生被他的孙女接走了，我愣住了，他哪里来的什么孙女？ 

我找到院长，她说她也不清楚事情的原委，只知道昨晚深夜，一个自称是他孙女的女孩儿开车接走了巴尔先生。“她大概这么高，头发很长，说自己大学毕业了，想好好孝顺祖父，巴尔先生看到她后特别激动，我们就放他走了。” 她向我展示了那张签名，RC ，字体华丽弯曲。

我的好奇心没有减少一丝一毫，难道当年小姐珠胎暗结，或是战场上的一夜欢爱留下的产物？ 从小母亲就责怪我过分执着的天性，如今面对着谜一样的故事，我夜夜无法安眠。

终于过了快一个月，在一个辗转反侧的深夜，我在图书馆里借到了1922年的英国庄园主名单，找到了克罗克兰庄园的地址，我还留意到庄园最后一任主人，罗德里克·克罗克兰，生于1892年，卒年不详。仅此而已，完全没有提到那位光彩夺目的什么小姐，但平心而论，在当年，一个没能婚配，没有继承权的女孩儿，不被记录在案不足为奇。

翻开下一页，我发现克罗克兰家族十分古老，且一直保存着血统的纯正性，他们初时极度显赫，甚少参与政治权力斗争，是以在历史的洪流中慢慢没落了，后人大多靠收租和年金生活，直到十九世纪中期，一位离经叛道的主人娶了位日耳曼妻子，生下了四个儿子，但最小的孩子不到三岁就死去了。好战的血液被注射进了这个随波逐流的家庭，维多利亚时期，日不落帝国的巅峰，工业革命重创之后个家族， 那位娶了日耳曼娇妻的绅士响应国家号召，把除了继承人以外的孩子送去了陌生的大陆，承担“白人的负担。”次子和兄长向来不和，自知压根分不到家产，刚刚成年就自立门户，在加勒比的一个小岛上安家立业。幼子和德意志帝国一起诞生，参与了两次布尔战争，最终死于南非，伤心欲绝的哥哥为了能让他葬在上帝的国度，而不是蛮荒之地，和妻子坐船前往南非，途中感染疟疾，回到大不列颠不久夫妻二人便相继去世。多子显然不是这个家族的强项，唯一留下的子嗣就是罗德里克·克罗克兰。他参与了一战，且活着回来继承家产。

记录到这儿边戛然而止了，没有任何一个一句话提到了女孩儿的存在。

我深深的陷入了这个诡异的家族故事中去，他们见证了这个国家的兴衰，历史的厚重感让我喘不过气。

我请了一天假，独自一人前往克罗克兰庄园所在地。

那里荒无人烟，一切似乎还保留着一战后期的风格，家族曾今的辉煌从宏伟的建筑里可见一斑。我叩响大门，忽然一阵恶寒从我脊背上袭来：六十年前，巴尔先生也站在同样的位子，和我做出同样的动作。

出乎意料的是，不一会儿门就打开了，年轻的黑发管家微微弯腰，示意我进来。

当他抬起头的一刹那 ，我得世界经受了拷问，那是我只在怀表上看到过，年轻的巴尔先生。我浑身冰凉，无法解释眼前的景象。

“先生您有什么事儿么？” 克罗克兰小姐踩着高跟鞋，一身长裙缓缓地走来。“很抱歉我叔叔最近身体不太好，不能亲自接待您。”她与照片上的样子相比没有任何变化。 她越走越近，一刹那，我明白了巴尔先生的痴迷。

女孩面容光滑年轻，眼神清澈，却好像要射穿你的灵魂，催人泪下，声音柔和有力，满满透着欲望的响动。她站在大厅中央，像八音盒里的芭蕾舞演员，似乎生来就属于哪里。原谅我的愚笨，甚至描述不出她万分之一的迷人，我记不住她的相貌，我至今都不能确定她眼睛的形状，我只知道那是双灰色的眼珠，浑圆天真，可当她没有直视你时，又狭长抚媚。 克罗克兰小姐是一切矛盾体的结合，她年轻又苍老，模糊又清晰。她让我害怕，也叫我入迷。

我慌不择路的夺门而逃，一路奔回车上，油门踩到底。一直等我重新拥抱美丽的克拉丽丝时才敢确定我会到了现实。

第二天早上我收到了一封来信，我将它一字不差的抄录在下面

邓肯，我年轻的朋友：  
很抱歉我不告而别，我们以后不会再见面了。你收到这封信时小姐已重新把我接回了家，不用担心，我非常幸福。勿念。  
您诚挚的  
亨利·巴尔

写于1971年  
克罗克兰庄园  
附：小姐送上礼物一份，她真是个天使，不是么？

又及：亲爱的邓肯先生，感谢您照顾亨利，新婚愉快。  
又及：克拉丽丝是个大美人儿。  
RC

信封里有两沓现金，我数了数，一共四千磅，第一沓上面写着K&C 第二沓画了一个送子鹤。

正当我纳闷时，妻子冲进了我的怀里 “亲爱的，我怀孕了。”

“太棒了，太棒了。”我抱住她喃喃自语，脊背冒出一阵冷汗。

当我再去寻找克罗克兰庄园时，它却消失不见了。

对比字迹后我发现克罗克兰小姐的字和邀请我来圣凯瑟琳工作的信件上的字体如出一辙，弯曲华丽。

我用那笔钱贷款买下了一幢小房子，辞去养老院的工作后开始在家上班，生意很好，我们有了一个儿子，教名亨利。

我们一家三口生活的富足安详，只是我时不时的会想起巴尔先生讲述的故事，我相信在某个角落，怪异的小姐和她忠实的仆人也和我们一样幸福，可怜的克罗克兰先生依然活的苦不堪言。但我不再为他担心，我甚至喜欢上了克罗克兰小姐，没有她的钱，我们不可能生活的这么顺利。


	2. 伊诺克·福林

维多利亚时期是浪漫的代名词，前接乔治亚时代，后乘爱德华时代，那是属于绅士和贵妇们的时代。 科技与文学比翼起飞，蒸汽机带来东方文明的神秘力量，昂贵的香料和茶叶从遥远的大不列颠领土源源不断的运送到珐琅彩绘的精致瓷碗里，穿着紧身束腰的小姐握着刺绣扇子走在水晶大厅一睹蒸汽锤的威力，他们深色皮肤的仆人恭顺的跟在身后，亦步亦趋。我们是无可置疑的世界中心，印度人和中国人为我们种植茶叶，秘鲁送来他们的黄金，我们的林场从加拿大到波罗的海，三千六百万平方公里的土地上飘扬着女王的旗帜。那是属于英国人的黄金时代，烈火烹油，鲜花着锦，工业革命让每有产者赚的盆满钵满 ，成百上千的工厂日夜不休，琳琅满目的商品摆满街道。

可惜我出生在光荣孤立的后期，也不是什么有产者。

我对父亲和母亲的记忆只剩下刺鼻的油烟味，他们在我六岁时感染风寒去世，出于某种时髦人道主义精神，牧师承担起抚养我的责任。抚养，指的是提供一个遮风的角落和数量不至于饿死的食物。牧师要求我称呼他为先生而不是父亲，他以维多利亚式的严厉教育我，最常使用的器具是一块大小与厚度和手掌类似，近一米长木板，我被要求伏在祭坛前忏悔，挨罚时保持安静。这种惩罚每周不间断，他会找出各种理由，不到一年我就把七宗罪犯了个遍，简直十恶不赦。牧师僵硬粗糙的脸上两张肥厚的口，一张对我污言秽语唾沫横飞，一张对捐赠者发出谄媚的奉承。这个单身的，丑陋的绅士热爱充满道德感的维多利亚时代，只有我知道他在礼拜时偷瞄女仆的吊带袜。

女仆并不少见，她们大多受雇于靠贩卖奴隶起家的“新钱”，宽裕的金钱促使他们在各方面向贵族靠齐，侍从，纹章，口音，点点滴滴都削尖脑袋妄图跻身于上流社会。可我能一眼看处教堂的主要捐赠者是个“老钱”。牧师从不称呼他们的名字，大多是夫人，小姐，老爷这样的尊称。 小姐年方二八，玫瑰色的脸颊在金色的发鬓下熠熠生辉，她和夫人的眼睛很像，友善中透着鄙夷，母女纤细的腰肢不足盈盈一握，皮肤白皙，冬天会穿昂贵的大撇，夏天则是中国的丝绸。老爷肩膀宽厚，和夫人的娇小形成了鲜明的对比，高颧骨下是浓密的络腮胡，刀刃一样的鼻梁上架着单片夹鼻眼镜，他们穿着黑色的礼服，恪守礼仪，只在微小的细节上纹着象征家族的徽章。

每个周日的礼拜是我最期待的时刻，我会借着帮牧师跑腿的名义走过他们身边，呼吸那股干净，隐约带着香料味道，我得控制好距离，离得太远味道会消失，太近这对虔诚的夫妻则会用手杖把我推开。

他们来自一个截然不同的世界，每天沐浴，食物不重样，木炭要多少有多少，就连拜访上帝的住所都会乘坐马车，带着三四个贴身仆人。维多利亚时代是属于他们的梦乡。

布尔战争的失败敲碎了这个水晶球，大英帝国的军队在殖民地上被荷兰农民的后裔打得落花流水。战争狠狠扇了一个耳光之后，内阁要求发展军力，既为了抵抗关系日益恶化的德国，也为了宣扬爱国情操。 在这样的情况下，我凭着一腔热血，申请成为随军神父，其实我不算很虔诚，但随着成年礼的逼近，距离牧师把我扫地出门的日子也不远了。

在神圣慈善的祷告声中，我永远的离开了这个小镇，唯一可惜的是没来得及再看看老爷一家。听说他们受到重创，曾今的贵族把女儿嫁个了散发着鱼腥味儿的暴发户。

我所在的军队以公子哥儿为主，大多带着仆人伺候, 没有什么比将一个贫穷的少年丢进一群富家子弟中更残忍了，我在最虚荣的岁月一无所有，穿着一成不变的黑袍看着他们以头衔相称，皮鞋和胸章闪闪发光。见面的第一天他们就使唤我，伊诺克，倒酒，伊诺克，擦桌子。就连那些奴颜卑膝，皮肤黝黑的劣等民族奴隶都狗仗人势的欺负我。骏马驰骋扬起的灰尘由我打扫，就像贵族日夜笙歌的担子由我们承担。他们不怎么祈祷，大多数情况下我更像个男仆。早些年被压抑的欲望发泄的格外放纵绵长，脱离了父母管教的年轻人在一个晚上叫来了七八个妓女，乳房被束腰托起，肉欲随着糜烂的香水喷洒在空气中，其中有个红头发的爱尔兰女人，梦娜，附在一个满脸酒气的男人耳边，嘻嘻笑笑。男人抬起头，挥手示意门后的我进去“伊诺克，别偷看了，梦娜邀请你加入我们。”  
我又惊又喜，小心翼翼的走了过去，梦娜忽然把我的头猛的安进了她敞开的胸部，软白，女人特有的丰厚脂肪包裹住我的脸，她手不安分的插进我的裤裆，一阵哆嗦后，我射了，“这是第五个被我弄高潮的牧师”梦娜炫耀的展示着她指尖的白浊，从邀请我的男人手里叼起一块硬币，“多给点，少爷，他那玩意儿小的可怜，我差点没摸到”妓女含含糊糊的的讨价还价，哄堂大笑声差点掀翻了屋顶，男人冷笑着扯开我的裤腰，把一杯酒全倒了进去，“认清你的地位，他说，不该看的别看，平民。这个词的发音是一个火辣辣的耳光，P E A S A N T，恶心的酒肉烂味儿顺着每一个字母从他嘴里传来，我逃也似的离开跑回房间，裤子里湿冷黏糊的感觉如附骨之蛆，就像男人嫌恶嘲讽的眼神。厄运第二天还没结束，我晒出去的裤子不翼而飞，指挥官因为我的不当言行当众给了我三耳光，我没有辩解，我甚至不恨他们，我打心眼儿里明白了一件事，那就是对金字塔的顶尖来说，下面的，都不算是人，我不是，梦娜也不是，牧师也不是。我不觉得他们是坏人，相反，他们是顶呱呱的战士，英勇无畏的冲在最前线，如果我也是个少爷，不可能做的比他们更好。

而我深刻的理解一个道理，脖子上的绳子被握在牧师粗大的手里，握在绅士和小姐保养良好的手里。我出生的床铺注定了我身份的低微，咬住牙，低着头，不必奢望太多，以免粉身碎骨。

一九一六年，我随军团更换驻扎地，那时战地医疗系统不算成熟，受伤严重的将领被转移到后方战地医院，在那里我是医生亦是神父，每晚握住将死之人的手为他们祈祷。 一场格外惨烈的战斗后，前线送来了年轻的伤员，虽然左脸血肉模糊，我还是一眼认出了他就是那天晚上梦娜的恩客。他惨叫了整晚，表现出了严重的弹震症症状，烧伤把裤子和腿肉融化到了一起，难以撕开。他看上去是被拼起来的，左边不成人形，右边完好无损，回天乏术的医生把他送到了我房间，请我进行临终忏悔。

腐烂的味道从他嘴里飘出来，不是酒臭味，是血腥味儿。他没认出我，可能是因为眼皮也被烧化了。我将圣水轻轻的点在他的额头上，唤起了回光返照。

“我要死了么？”

沉默，我的嘴放佛被粘住了。

“医生，你在么？ 可以把我埋在我父母身边么？ 我好疼啊。”

我给了他保证，他开始只有出气没有进气了，甜酮的气味扩散开来。

“太疼了，德国佬把我烧烂了，我快化掉了。”

“请一定把我葬回属于我的土地，拜托了。”

含含糊糊的说了四个小时之后，他死了。 

我给他吻了吻十字架，准备为他登记死亡时间，幸运的是身份证明都在右口袋，避免了被焚毁的厄运。“罗德里克·克罗克兰，C.... R..... 阁下？ 父母情况，已逝，如为国捐躯，请将尸体送往克罗克兰庄园。”  
庄园两字勾起了我对维多利亚生活的向往，这个血淋淋的尸体是克罗克兰少爷，庄园的继承人，明天他就要变成虫鼠的食物了，贪婪第一次光明正大的冲进我的大脑。克罗克兰少爷，克罗克兰少爷，我反复咀嚼着这个称呼。一整个计划就形成于电光火石之间，我要成为克罗克兰少爷，算来他也至少十几年没回过家了，凭我服侍的了解，我应该能蒙混过关，等到一战结束，大多贵族都缺继承人。我可以以弹震症的名义解雇掉老管家和佣人，再换上新人，没有人会为难一个衣锦还乡，为祖国付出青春的战士。不要指责我的罪恶，这是一场从童年就伴随着我的梦，当它被全须全尾的摆在面前时，我得抓住他。我悄悄撕下了克罗克兰少爷的照片，找到了那个把他送来的医生，他正气喘吁吁的用骨锯锯下一个男人的左腿。

“你知道刚才那个被烧死的士兵是谁么？”

“完全不知道，整个小队全被烧死了,他的军衔融的面目模糊。怎么了？他是个很重要的人么？”

“不是，我只是找不到他的名字。”

“随便填一个，该死的，如果一个个去登记名字，他妈这里非闹霍乱不可。”

我心中按耐不住狂喜，把他拖出去埋了，出于愧疚，我还埋下了一块硬币，希望死了之后也有妓女给他做手活。

一个月后，罗德里克·克利克兰回国修养的申请不出意外的被批准了。

伦敦陷入了空前绝后的危机，人们怀疑，愤恨，被背叛，质疑战争为什么还不结束，街上的乞丐比以往都多，不少女性也加入了工作岗位，我快认不出伦敦了。他们说这是最坏的城市，我不同意，比起每天和老鼠为伍的前线，这儿是天堂。我近乎用光积蓄置办了一身像样的行头，得益于军营的日子，我知道该怎么打扮的像个从军队了回来的贵族少爷，在旅馆里，我面对镜子排练好台词，握手，微笑，“罗德里克·克罗克兰。” 我甚至没忽略R发音时髦的颤抖。

克罗克兰庄园大的惊人，古朴典雅，凭任何人一眼就能看出这是属于“老钱”的审美，驳落的墙会也符合日亦破败的“老钱”经济状况，雕花铁门发出吱呀的呻吟，年久失修，似乎鲜少有来访者，一直到我站在玄关，都没有一个仆人出来接待，这是件好事，越少仆人意味着我越不容易暴露，最不济我也能以“少爷的战友”的身份混口饭吃。

木门缓慢沉重的拉开小缝，缝隙里漏出警觉的灰色眼睛，“如果您要任何事都请改日再来，现在庄园里没有任何您想找的人？” 女孩略带稚嫩的声线被刻意压低，做出一副防御模样。

我欣喜若狂，论体力我绝对能压制一个没发育成熟的女性，败露后也被全身而退，果然城里的传闻是真的，克罗克兰庄园快变成鬼宅了。“我是罗德里克·克罗克兰，刚刚从战场上回来”我塞证明进去。“管家可以证明我的身份。” 我之所以这么肯定是因为管家早就辞职了。

女孩怔了一下，拉开了门。对我恭恭敬敬的行了个屈膝礼，接过行李“欢迎回来，克罗克兰少爷，我的父亲是您祖父的表兄弟，我奉命在您回来之前照看家族产业，对种种不周致以最诚挚的歉意。” 一阵电流击过我的身体，这是这辈子第一次有人对我行屈膝礼，女孩恭顺谦逊的表情给我带来了极大的满足感，就这样，我以克罗克兰少爷的身份登堂入室，回想起来，如果能重新选择，我绝不会靠近这个宅子一步。

女孩自称罗塞塔，自从管家和女仆相继辞职后独自一个人打理庄园已经快两年了，她出生时罗德里克已经去寄宿学校了，两人从没见过，这给我省了不少麻烦，我甚至不需要和她叙旧，只用专心摆出一副自信深沉的样子用指腹掠过每一座闪着油光的木雕，描绘那些眼神空洞的半身像的线条，时不时挑剔的说，这里变化不大，只是更加破旧了。平心而论，克罗克兰庄园的状况并不好，但正是这种破败允许我堂而皇之的表演。我一跃成为有产者，给马喂食的燕麦都比我过去吃的好.

这是从来没见过的生活，却完美的契合少年时所有幻想。我顺理成章的享受这一切，从不需要动手的美食到干净洁白的衬衣。

不必惊讶为何能如鱼得水的扮演者个角色，在这个绝非精英主义的社会，我早早习得一项本领，提升自信最快的方式是让别人自卑，欧洲给非洲贴上野蛮的标签，亚洲冠上黄祸的名号，鄙视他们的文明，我们靠把有色人种踩在脚底来证明白人的优越性。所以尽管罗塞塔的服务无可挑剔，我还是抓住一切机会指责她，水不够热，肉太老了，马匹的毛发不够油亮。。。她低着头，点头哈腰的样子让我想起了过去的自己，也是这么卑微的接受一切来自阶层的指责。我靠苛责她来催眠自己身份的正统性。

夏天时克罗克兰少爷已经成了社交圈炙手可热的单身汉，谈吐有礼，对待奴仆宽厚多恩，人们爱死了这个英俊虔诚的少校，头发剪成美式短发的少女们被她们母亲介绍给我，翩翩起舞，镶嵌钻石的发带闪耀金钱的光辉，终于，每晚在香槟和音乐中流连忘返的我开始认真考虑娶一个妻子。

三巨头在法国争得不可开交时，我和一位美国女孩订婚了，她军火商的父亲同时为英国和德国提供武器，发了一笔横财，和所有“新钱”一样，他们急于在社交圈抛头露面，攀上一个英国“老钱”。女孩需要地位，我需要钱，不出两周，漂亮的口音和精致的茶点俘获了她的芳心，婚礼唯一的要求就是她能成为庄园的唯一女主人，罗塞塔必须走。“把她送去美国吧，那是个属于年轻人的地方，我可以给她介绍一门婚事。”我未来的岳母劝我说，“单身女孩不应该和新婚夫妇住在一起，这不体面也不吉利。” 她说的不错，诚然罗塞塔是个不错的管家，但她的存在还是有可能暴露我的身份，更何况我有些看不惯她平平淡淡的样子。

结婚前一周，我喝的烂醉，直到凌晨三点才回到庄园，我借着酒气对给端着茶碟的罗塞塔宣布了婚后要把她送去美国的消息，她面无表情的脸上第一次出现了激动的红晕，灰色的眼睛盈满了泪水，无声无息的滑落，她祈求了三次，看到我心意已决后就哭着跑开了，高跟的声音越来越小。醉意一阵阵袭来，我心满意足的闭上眼睛，睡倒在沙发上。

我坐了一个梦，梦里真正的罗德里克少爷挽着美国女孩跪在教堂里被赐福，我大喊大叫表达不满，男人转过头，脸上的皮肉纷纷落下，他阴险的叫我伊诺克，一瞬间我从梦中惊醒，罗塞塔赶快跑了上来，送上了浓茶。

微苦的液体冲淡可不适，她又倒了一杯，忽然问道：

“您的祖父叫什么名字？”

我咽下一大口茶叶，瞬间思考处几十种可能性，她是不是已经报警了？她是怎么发现的？我要不要把她杀了？ 罗塞塔没注意我的反应，冷静的看着我，又问了一次“他叫什么名字？”

我猛的把剩下的茶水了过去，趁着分神之际一脚把她踹到，我顺势骑在她身上，用力卡住她的脖子，歇斯底里的质问她，冲她大吼大叫，少女在我的面前手无缚鸡之力，白皙的脸颊因为缺氧涨的通红，我疯狂的摇晃她，“谁他妈告诉你的，你他妈怎么知道的？” 没有经历过绝望的人不知道那种残忍，我发誓，享受过尊重就绝不可能再让别人踩在脚下了。我的反应比我想象的大得多，如再用点力，她的脖子会被我拧断。指甲在手背上留下条条血痕，罗赛塔翻着白眼憋出呵呵的喘息声：“警察......在路上”

轻轻的一句话如同平地惊雷，我吓的夺门而逃，连鞋子都没穿好。还没等跑到大门，身后就传来上膛的声音，战场的经历让我条件发射的卧倒，护住头部，接着后脑一阵巨痛，我顺势倒下，呼吸困难，眼前一阵明一阵暗，失去了意识。

大脑里有一只小小的虫子在往脊椎里钻，它用坚硬的颚一点点挖开脑髓，大口咀嚼着柔软的脑桥。我被生生疼醒了，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，一片黑暗，瞎了么？ 眼珠上下滚动时大约发现我是被蒙住了眼睛。我被一只手轻轻的抓住了下巴，一杯水抵到了我嘴边，我干的不行，冰凉的水滋润着干咳发胀的咽喉，甚至缓解了头疼，我刚想多喝几口，水杯被拿走。“您叫什么名字？”

“罗德里克·克....”

“别装了，您不是罗德里克·克里克兰，十八年时间的确会让一个人改变很多，但瞳孔的颜色不会变，老爷是灰眼睛，太太是灰眼睛，我父亲是灰眼睛，我也是灰眼睛，您不是。”

暴漏并没我自己想象的那么痛苦，或许潜意识里我早就知道有这么一天，及时享乐就是为了能早日结婚，把罗塞塔赶走。我累了，回天乏术，我的未来已经注定，黑暗里群众丢上无数肮脏的腐烂蔬果，在监狱里的污泥上苟且残喘，这是最坏的结局了。认清这一点后，我闭上嘴，一声不吭。

“您的选择。” 我似乎可以看见她耸了耸肩，接着把一块牛皮塞进了我嘴里，在脑后打了一个结。

牛皮又苦又涩，我的腮帮酸涨起来，其实她完全没必要这样，就算是不塞我也不会叫出声的。

“我把警察打发走了，您要是决定说实话了，就点点头。”她贴心的伏在我耳边小声说“如果不配合的话，我就接着把警察叫来，听懂了么？”

我点点头。

“那我们开始吧。”她猛的把椅背向后折去，我平躺着,头部比脚处在更低的水平面，耳朵和眼睛胀胀的，血压让人有种出血的错觉。

“中世纪对付体面的罪犯有一套特殊的刑具，不会留下太多可见伤痕，但痛苦度绝对不低。” 冰水淹没耳朵，我听不清她在说什么，还没来得及换口气，鼻子和嘴也灌进了水。什么也看不见，我在黑暗里屏气凝神，很快肺里的氧气耗光，一个不注意，气管里流进了很多水。等到我被捞起来的时候，已经咳嗽的喘不上气了。气管火辣辣的疼，每一口呼吸都带着几滴水，我的黏膜像被撕裂了一样，呕吐感一波波袭来。休息了大概七八秒，我又被埋了进去，反复三四次，我的意识都有点不清醒了，只感觉胃里的水吸收了我所有的热量，留下我四肢抽搐。罗塞塔又要把我按进去，我连连点头，发出了丢脸的呜呜声。

口塞被取出，我伸展着缩成一团的舌头，念出了我以为永远不用再念出的名字“伊诺克·福林，我叫伊诺克·福林。”

“为什么要冒充克罗克兰的继承人？”

“我... 我...” 我羞于承认自己的贪得无厌，只好简单复述了一遍我冒充的过程。

她沉默了很久，指甲重重的砸在某种木料上，发出咔哒咔哒的声音。“福林，平民盗用贵族身份不是小罪，更不要说企图谋杀我了。这两项加起来足够你在监狱里呆几十年了”罗塞塔若有所思的顿了顿，“我想我会以盗用身份，企图谋杀我和谋杀罗德里克·克罗克兰这三项罪名起诉你。”

“我没有谋杀克罗克兰先生，”我争辩道“我只犯了第一项，我没想杀你，我也根本没动过克罗克兰先生”

“你当时是和克罗克兰先生单独在一起么？”

“是的”

“他进去的时候还活着，出来时就死了？”

“是的，可是他当时都快被烧成.....”

她拍了拍我的脸，遗憾的说“ 我可不信，警察也不会信的，小偷先生”

“这些罪大概够你在今年夏天以前被吊死，到时候我去看你。”

她走了，但我知道审讯还没有结束，力气从身上抽的一点不剩，我才三十岁不到，还有大好青春，我得稳住她，多活一天是一天。

“罗德里克死前埋下了一处珍宝，只有我知道在哪里。”拼尽全力大声呼唤。“如果我死了，你就永远找不到。就算是你把我交给警察我也不会说的。”

果不其然，脚步声变大，她回来了，解开眼罩，“别骗我。” 

灯光刺的我闭上眼睛，这是生命的光芒，只要我一直不说，她就不可能把我交给警察。总会等到她出门的时候，我知道钱放在哪个房间，我可以带上几千，几万镑，再也不回来，我要去美国，对啦，美国，告诉他们我是个贵族，骗个中产阶级的女孩结婚。如果幸运找个人把罗塞塔杀了再来继承遗产。我美滋滋的展望未来，为自己的聪明的脑瓜感到自豪，可惜的是过一会儿我就笑不出来了。

“我们商量一下，罗塞塔，你不要把我交给警察，告诉你方位后你给我一千五百镑打发我走就好。互不相欠。”

她翻了个白眼，一言不发的蹲下来，脱下了我的鞋袜，我还在尝试协商“一千镑，好么，一千镑。”她在脚后跟划了一下，只听到小声闷响，脚底变得湿哒哒的，温热黏糊，我想抬起脚看看，没反应，直到本来足以让我站起来的剧痛袭来我却动弹不得，才发现她挑断了我的脚筋。

罗塞塔报复似的掐住我的脖子，我成了一条被吊起来的鱼，下巴是身体的最高点，脑袋左右扭动，眼睛被迫直视她，我第一次发现，那双灰色的眼睛和罗德里克是多么的像，冷漠，鄙夷。“我提一个建议，从今天起，学会只发出生存必要的声音，没有问到你时就不要自作聪明的喋喋不休。祈祷在暴雨结束前我能找到不把你交出去的理由。好么，伊诺克叔叔。” 

她松开手，留下我瘫软在椅子上，小腿肚上的肌肉一阵阵抽搐抖动，我不知道未来等待我的是什么，如果罗塞塔发现我在撒谎，绞刑架就是我的归宿，游街示众，我会上报，天知道那些认识我的人会说什么，牧师唾沫横飞的在周末布道“福林一直是个不知道感恩的孩子，他下流且不知羞耻，愿他在地狱的烈火里焚烧”。雷鸣声不知从哪里传来,像安魂曲一般盖住了双眼，我不断昏睡，接着醒来，然后又是昏睡，囚室没有窗子，背对着门，什么也看不到，只有浅浅的昏黑。这种颜色让我窒息，眼皮重的不行，各种光怪陆离的梦魇塞满我的神志，我成了王子，又被绞死，牧师殴打我，接着是医生，还有穿着黑色西装的夫人和老爷，他们看上去既像克罗克兰庄园的画像又像是我小时候的贵族，以及我订婚的妻子一家。我被围在中间“骗子，小偷，窝囊废，骗子，小偷，窝囊废”他们又唱又跳，最后变成了长着罗塞塔眼睛的巨蟒，缠住我的身子，一口将我吞下。酒席的燕尾服和领结紧紧箍在我身上，挫败感成了致使昏迷的最后一根稻草，终于，我如愿以偿的失去意识。

做了不知多少次被炮弹轰炸的梦后，我又一次大汗淋漓的醒来，躺在之前的房间里，身上还是埃及棉制成的睡衣裤，如果不是四肢上的桎梏迫使我摊开手脚，动弹不得，之前的一切都好像是个噩梦。脚踝上缠着洁白的厚纱布，“阿基琉斯的脚踝”我忽然想到这个讽刺的幽默，不禁苦笑。

一阵敲门声后，罗塞塔走了进来，礼节同以前一样完美。她扶起我的头，喂了几口温水，汇报起这几天的生活。“您发了高烧，昏睡了两天，您的未婚妻得知了伤势后，退掉了婚约并祝您早日康复。” 轻描淡写带过了我曾今的所有努力，就这样，我又掉回阶级的谷底，身无分文，连生命都受到威胁。

罗塞塔是个恶魔，她淫荡的让我诧异，这也许就是克罗克兰家族的劣根。我病刚好，她就迫不及待的给我套上了皮项圈，牵着我满房子走，膝盖为此磨的青一块紫一块。 她突发奇想，逼我换上神父袍跟她做爱，每一次冲击时都会挑出那些最让我屈辱的称号，伊诺克叔叔，神父大人，冒牌货。。。只要我有丝毫负面情绪，她就要求着我自扇耳光直到她满意为止，而那通常意味着鼻血滴到下巴。我光滑的像只海豚，被剃掉了毛发，因为罗赛塔不喜欢。我不是没有尝试过逃跑，在脚伤愈合的那天晚上，我磕磕绊绊的想从后院逃走，结果忽然下起了大雨，在树林里迷了路，第二天被一伙农夫发现送了回来，罗塞塔完美的演绎了一个善良孝顺的女孩儿，给了农夫丰厚的报酬，“我叔叔自从战场上回来就时不时有点疯，但他是个英雄。” 她自豪的微笑在门关上的一瞬间全部消失了，灰眼睛生气的眯起来，“叔叔您腿好了要记得跟我说啊，看来是时候找个管家照看您了。 这一次她夹碎了我的左脚踝，我只得整日在轮椅上度日，受不得一点风寒，否则关节就是锥心的痛。

我被囚禁在曾今引以为豪的庄园，与世隔绝，她不许我写信，不准我发电报，甚至连报纸也被禁止。

亨利·巴尔的到来给过我一丝希望，他是个愚笨的男孩，说话做事吞吞吐吐的，每次看着罗塞塔都挪不开眼睛，他被指派过来服侍我，阔别已久的支配权回到我身上，我乐此不彼的摇铃铛，刁难他，驱使一个深色皮肤的仆人让我回忆起了开始的日子，我可以随意用他泄愤。在亨利·巴尔面前，罗塞特伪装的像个天使，只有我知道每晚道过晚安后她会推着我去三楼，用无节制的性爱透支我的身体，只有我知道该死的罗塞塔骨子里是个多下流的胚子，一个实打实的克罗克兰。  
他被赶走的那天晚上，我正以一种屈辱的，不便描述的姿势伏在她膝盖上，充当书桌，她一边抽烟一边阅读，尖锐包了铜的书角戳在在赤裸的脊背，她抽完一根后，把烟头按在我的右肩胛骨，尽管我早做好了准备，皮肉烧焦的痛苦还是使我窜到了地下，就是这声引来了亨利·巴尔。

他被赶走的两周里，罗塞塔尝试了不少新的刑具，有一件我印象极为深刻，从意大利带来的卡塞特，一种针对男性生殖器的刑具，简单来说就是往放生殖器的盒子里灌开水，这可能是我疼的最厉害的一次，我的喉咙喊出了血，下体肿胀，挣扎太厉害导致臀部严重肌肉拉伤，印象里那是我第一次主动跪在地上求她饶了我，她则罚我在雨里跪了整夜。

她的狗回来的那天我给灌了不少酒绑在房间里，一直到他给罗塞塔舔鞋时我都不敢相信居然会有这么自甘下贱的男人。我最后逃跑的希望也没了。亨利·巴尔是个标准的印度贱骨头，成天摇着尾巴讨罗塞塔欢心。这些印度人站在英国的土地上，因为攀上了一个贵族就能把同为英国人的我踩在脚下，这大概就是奴性吧。

连昏迷的权利都被剥夺，晚饭时我的那一份里永远掺有某种草药毒剂，换来我整晚兴奋。我绝食，拒绝吞咽任何食物。印度人就捏住我的鼻子和下颚强行灌进去，高浓度的药水烧的眼眶发烫，控制不住的快速呼吸，鞭打的疼痛转换成欲仙欲死的快感，我难耐的在柔软的地毯上扭动身体，摆出一副柔媚的样子求罗塞塔帮我缓解这种诡异的欲望。她以羞辱我为乐，一边逼我念福音一边给我灌肠，每当我展现出对某种虐待的耐受性后，她会搜肠刮肚的发明一种新的方式，我承认在这方面她是个天才。我曾今满身污秽，排泄物和汗水混杂的流满双腿，赤身裸体的跪在穹顶之下，平安夜我成了人体烛台，滚烫的烛泪在嘴角堆成一滩血红的河。“谁知道的，也许我会让您给亨利口交。”她的威胁恰到好处，压的我的直不起腰。“亨利，可以帮我管教叔叔么？”她总是用这种软绵绵，懒洋洋的语气命令巴尔殴打我，后者觉得自己是个该死的骑士，为高贵的小姐效命。她还算善良，要求巴尔管教我时避开脸部和腹部，因为这样“才配得上我的身份”。

从谷仓到地下室，我想整个庄园大概都见证了我在身下承欢的景象。

我没有任何权利，她确保我完全理解这一点。当我要求巴尔带我去洗手间时，男仆会先争得她的同意，可罗塞塔看书时基本不会抬头，她是故意的，我知道她就想看我夹紧双腿功亏一篑失禁的样子，罗塞塔捂着嘴，假装嫌弃“天啊，叔叔，就这样在未婚的少女面前么，真是让人害臊。” 我知道她都是装的，却还是尴尬的发昏。她甚至捂住我的口鼻，在濒临窒息的我耳边强调就连呼吸都是她赐予的。

自杀，我并不是没考虑过，可天上的父认定夺走生命是一种罪，夺走自己的生命更是罪过，我偷走了一个克罗克兰的身份，那么理所应当的，我被另一个克罗克兰占有，她夺取我的自由。看，我不只是个性奴，还是个哲学家。不要露出那副惊诧的表情，我知道自己的处境，任何一个天天可以随时随地脱得精光，被操的眼神涣散，发出母猫一样尖叫的人都是性奴。

经过长时间的回忆后，我决定从某种角度上来说我的确完成了我小时候的梦想，克罗克兰庄园在我的名下，数不清的衬衣和西装，甚至连袖扣领带等配饰都有个独立的柜子，当罗塞塔不想和我做爱时，她对我极为尊敬，几次让我出现幻觉，白天我大多衣着华丽，在偶尔的来访者眼里，我是克罗克兰老爷，而不是曾经一无所有的伊诺克·福林。

这儿的日子不比以前糟糕太多，项圈握在一个人手上总比握在一群人手上好，不要说这是奴性，我只是识时务，仅此而已。

收到征兵里的那晚是我过的最平静的一晚，她一个人在书房了喝了两瓶红酒，同年圣诞破天荒的请来了一个摄影师，巴尔又露出了那种“我为小姐死了也值了”的受宠若惊的微笑，他真是令我作呕。我倒是挺喜欢那张照片，里面我看上去真像个爵士，皮肤白的慎人，面庞干净，单片镜闪着寒光，我瘦了很多，更符合上流社会追求的身材了。 罗塞塔为这张照片特意挑了件新裙子，笑的内敛羞涩，完全看不出晚上的嚣张。 巴尔人模狗样的站在身后，手指紧张的篡成拳头。

杂种仆人，冒牌少爷，混蛋小姐。这就是我的生活。

圣诞之后不久，巴尔就踏上了征兵的列车，罗塞塔在车站抽噎不止，“亨利，别做个英雄。”她说“你的家一直在克罗克兰庄园。” 我冷眼旁观这幅感人的画面，子弹不会因为泪水避开亨利，相反他的印度外表是个大靶子，我见多了这幅生离死别的景象，车站全都是年轻的战士作别亲人，有热烈接吻的，有互赠情书和头发的，母亲为孩子最后一次整理衣领，父亲紧紧搂住尚不知未来的孩子。这些鲜活的，被喜怒哀乐充满的生命在德国空军面前脆弱的超乎你的想象，战壕里一发芥子气足以让他们全部变成悼文上的数字。

战争开始后不知多久，她领养了一个男孩，犹太人，又是个没受过洗礼的肮脏的血脉，我不禁好奇她是否对阴沟里的种族有癖好。男孩的眼睛黑黝黝的，像只黑夜的猫头鹰，幸运的是在他面前，罗塞塔并不会对我动手动脚，“他是个正常人，”罗塞塔郑重其事的宣布“我们要像一对正常的父母” 从伦理意义上这是乱伦，但她并不在意。我的狱卒是个出人意料的好母亲，只要男孩呼唤，不到三分钟我们就会衣冠整齐的出现在他房间，抚慰他的噩梦，“一对正常的父母” 谁能想到我两腿间的精液刚刚洗净，背上新出现的鞭痕缓缓渗出献血。

他去了牛津，学了个没用的专业。罗塞塔又哭了，眼睛是小兔子未脱干净的绒毛颜色，男孩也含着眼泪道别，称我们是最好的父母，我不得不承认，我想念这个男孩，他的存在让我感受到时间的流逝，看着他成长使我对他有了那么一星半点的柔情，我这辈子不可能拥有的孩子，我拥抱他，就像拥抱刚刚离开牧师的自己，拥抱我早已失去的万千可能。

空荡荡的房子又只剩下我们，日子还是那样不好不坏，罗塞塔不讲话，我也不讲话，经常一整天都呆呆的看着枯燥乏味的天空，我觉得我老了，男孩一走时间失去意义，但我感觉得到自己正慢慢融化，生命一点点渗进那些几百年都没变化的木板里。罗塞塔也不太想动我了，相反经常出门，真是讽刺，我们这样的变态扭曲的感情也会有匹配的一天，我一直以为罗塞塔一直凌辱我直到审判日。

雪薄薄的扑了一层后，独自在家的我决定离开克罗克兰庄园。我深知以我的身体绝对会死在半路上，这正是我希望的，克罗克兰庄园成了一座巨大的，死去的蜂巢，连最后的蜜都干涸了。雪地里留下了一条长长的拐杖印，我头也没回的离开了这个我曾今魂牵梦萦的囚牢。我要躺在猎场深处巨大的岩石上，白雪将罪恶的肉体淹没，运气好的话我不会腐烂，内脏被冻成冰块，直到开春才被发现。岩石粗糙湿冷，已经有了一层白霜，废力的攀上石块，冷气冻结五脏六腑，万籁俱寂，思绪和血液一起变慢，我好像要在生命的最后一刻参悟处些什么来，但越来越慢，我也不知道什么越来越慢，只是一切都化作光斑，飞向大脑的深处。雪飘进鼻腔，先是被温热的呼吸融化，接着积少成多，留下了一小堆白色。

我无喜无悲的迎接死亡，岩石上浮起一块雪做的雕像。

这次我没做梦。

罗塞塔比西西弗斯更加狡猾，她成功的欺骗了死神。 

半死不活的我被拖回房间，喂了几口红酒，好好地伺候了一周。美食，美酒，羊毛大衣和丝绸睡衣，我无动于衷，每次她问是否后悔选择自杀时我都斩钉截铁的摇头。 

就在我以为我重新成为主人时，她带回了亨利·巴尔。杂种比以前更壮了，敏捷惊人，看罗塞塔的眼神还像只牧羊犬一样温顺。“我把亨利带回来是因为我觉得叔叔以后可能更需要照顾了。” 她摸着我的脸，语气惋惜。

巴尔按着我的肩膀把我压在手术椅上，皮带扎的青筋鼓起，我不挣扎，只觉得可笑，当我有勇气接受死亡时，她的折磨也只是虚张声势了。罗塞塔细心的把碎发掖在我耳后，圆形的片状物黏在太阳穴附近，我闭上眼睛，张口咬住了巴尔塞进来的皮套。

她拉下手闸的一瞬间嘴角弯起。

极昼把细胞劈成两半，长鞭在大脑里打出一个音爆。巨大的压力猛烈的踏在太阳穴上，我是被巨石砸死的司提反，灵魂一点点杂碎，拥抱永生天堂。我是背叛父亲的伊卡洛斯，在翅膀融化前想尽力触碰太阳。为什么离太阳越近寒冷反而遍布全身，细小的针刺进眼睛，我费劲力气把眼珠翻回原来的位置，恍恍惚惚的看到她的发尾，身体从轻盈的羽毛变成铅块。

“叔叔，” 皮套被一一解下。“我理解您想以死亡同我对抗的心理，但是，Et In Arcadia Ego。” 这个俏皮的双关值得一个微笑，可嘴唇好重，我只是眨了眨眼睛。

巴尔把我扶上了轮椅，他们讲话的声音像是从极远的地方传来，我一度怀疑自己耳朵是不是也坏掉了。

我抿住嘴，拒绝了罗塞塔递来的液体。罗塞塔皱了皱眉头“我没想到您这么任性，叔叔，看着我的眼睛，” 她半跪在地上，托起我的下巴。“我想您需要尝试一下旷野的日子，没有我的日子，您说好么？” 我不太理解她的意思，只是失魂落魄的点头。

我被关进地下室，留下的衣服足以遮羞却不够御寒，每天只有一罐水。她不再来看我，留下我一个人在黑暗里变疯。刚开始的两三天我想通过干渴来自尽，靠在墙边闭目养神，不动那罐水。可很快生理战胜了心理，我痛饮那罐混杂着灰尘的水，接着想靠绝食来自尽。干渴得到缓解后被忽略的饥饿袭来，当死亡被无限延长，它看上去没那么有诱惑力了。 不到十天我开始抓老鼠，混杂着毛发的腥臭温热鲜血让我极度思念罗塞塔做的牛排。大块的淤青和创口莫名遍布我四肢，我以前见过的饿殍腹部明显肿胀，我害怕我也会变成那样。吞食血液是重罪，但我不介意，只希望能尽力缓解那种需要进食的欲望，我渴望食道里塞满东西，散发着脂肪气息的烤鸭，甚至是儿时那些燕麦。

罗塞塔进来时我正缩在墙角希望能挖出一窝老鼠。她丢给我一块面包，那是我这辈子吃过的最香的面包，松软美味，小麦的气味近乎使我窒息，如果我有尾巴一定会摇起来的。我跪在地上，疯狂的把一切塞进我的喉管，噎得我直翻白眼。

“真脏啊。”

我颤抖了一下，接着塞，那块不大的面包消失在喉咙深处，这不够，我还想要更多，我想吃新鲜的蔬菜，烹饪的恰到好处的羊羔和焖鸡。上好的红酒烩牛排，肥的流油的小乳鸽。

罗塞塔的高跟鞋油亮亮的发光，让我想起了抹着黄油的烤肉，我抬起头向上看去，  
“是叔叔以前不懂事，我很抱歉，对不起，叔叔错了，我真的错了，求求你，好孩子，求求你饶了叔叔好么。” 我向前挪动，小声哀求。”

罗塞塔踢开了要触碰她的手，“太脏了，我不要这么肮脏的叔叔。”

“给我洗澡，把我里里外外的洗干净啊，你要怎么样都可以，原谅我好么，以后叔叔一定乖乖听话。” 我生怕她离开，留下我接着寻找老鼠。

她果然将我里里外外的洗干净了。

正午的太阳透过窗棱照射在背上，一桶桶水顺着头顶冲下去，我为自己身上的恶臭和水里的污浊满脸通红，发了狠劲儿的搓洗着全身，等到第十二盆水的时候，皮肤出现了一道道红肿的印子，散发出肥皂的香气，头顶纠结的头发也早就顺滑的搭在额前。我讪笑着问罗塞塔满意么？ 她摇摇头，“可是叔叔吃过老鼠啊，我不想跟吃过老鼠的叔叔接吻。”

“我刷过牙了，我可以再刷。。。”

“那不够。” 她抬手示意我坐下。

巴尔压着我的肩膀，用一块弧形的薄木片用力刮擦我的舌苔，可胃里的食物根本就不够吐出来，接着他将一条软管塞进我的食道，另一条塞进肛门。在放水前，罗塞塔摸了摸额头，“我可不想逼迫您，您确定么。我含着水管，讨好的蹭着她的手心，竭力露出一副柔和顺服的抚媚样子。

冰水灌进肠道，席卷五脏六腑，冷的害怕，膨胀感使我觉得自己成了一块被插在冰雕上的烤肉，穿刺公的敌人大概也是这么觉得吧。十指猛烈的扣在瓷砖上，我连翻身都做不到，四肢肿胀虚浮，只是求她能把水龙头关上。

软管拔出来的一刹那，身体的两端喷射出轻微浑浊的液体，我翻过身，跪趴在地上，一阵阵作呕，被内脏温热的污秽从两腿间淅淅沥沥的留下来。

她在没有麻药的情况下拔光了我所有的牙齿，因为“吃过老鼠的牙齿配不上现在的叔叔”，我相信舌头还在的唯一的原因是因为舌头不能替换。她找到了医生切开我的牙龈装上新牙，秃顶的牙医有些震惊我的惨状，可也没问什么，新牙被植入牙龈，疼的人两眼发黑。 他技术相当好，丝毫不影响我进食，那天晚上坐在熟悉的桌子前面我第一次由衷的感谢罗塞塔。暴饮暴食也是一种罪过，可我早就不在意了。

罗塞塔看着我大快朵颐，忽然挪开我的餐盘“如果您下次想要自杀的话请一定记得提前通知我，我会把您关在笼子里，不让老鼠打扰您的殉道。”嘴里塞满食物的感觉是不可比拟的美好，我含含糊糊的保证自己吸取教训，眼睛紧紧盯着她手中的餐盘。

罗塞塔胜过死亡，我畏惧她拉克西斯一样的无所不能，纤纤玉手把握生命之线。盘子里的食物，身上的衣服，火堆里的木柴，全都由她提供。她可以让我锦衣玉食，也可以让我在满身粪便。认清这点后我变的顺服，不再刻意触碰罗赛塔的底线。

春去秋来，一切都像在琥珀里一样没有变化，我甚至怀疑每年圣诞的烤鸡都长的一模一样。报纸准时在清晨挂着露水送到门口，只有罗塞塔有资格看。她似乎极力营造出孤立感，不允许我和巴尔单独交谈，所以也没法知道外面到底怎样。的确，如她所说，我活着唯一的目地是取悦她，满足她的欲望，仅此而已，再无其他。

罗塞塔不喜欢同无知的人“做爱”，她声称享受摧毁道德与灵魂的过程。我一边自渎一边念拉丁语赞美诗，接着用同样的口舔净黏糊的精液。有时她会允许我上床，有时则是双腿大开仰面捆在桌上充当家具或是菜肴。

我明白我同爱宠没有任何差异，挥之即来，呼之即去，摇尾讨好换的生存机会。

但我比以前都更好了，在她的脚下我所有的欲望都不在难以启齿，我直面性欲，食欲。。。。善恶本就在人心中并存，不愿直面恶就不能变成一个真正的善良人，毕竟欺骗自己就是最本质的恶。

我是个哲学家。


	3. Chapter 3

罗赛塔·克罗克兰

父亲，愿上帝保佑他，如果能看见他的女儿穿着鲸骨束腰喝下午茶，一定会激动得昏过去。

五岁之前我没有名字，恩客们一边叫我小崽子，一边接过我并不想免费给他们擦干净的皮靴。等我稍大点，会讨价还价了，打着领带的先生们就得骂骂咧咧的递给我钱，改口叫我小婊子。这话不错，当个婊子总比当童工好，当个童工总比当乞丐好。

“你可真是个丑娃娃，襁褓里你的眼睛浅的好像要瞎了，” 九尾猫夫人收养了我，留下我在院子里跑腿，甚至默许我擦皮鞋挣外快。我们虽然叫她九尾猫夫人，可她并不是什么贵族，事实上她最像贵族的一点大概是那双红色的丝面拖鞋。九尾猫夫人用自己的名字命名了店铺，也可能是用店铺的名字命名了自己？ 我搞不清楚。总之，“九尾猫的爪子”大约是东伦敦最火爆的一隅。她的手下有各式各样的女孩，天一黑就打扮的花枝招展靠在门边抽烟。不，我知道您在想什么，“九尾猫的爪子”并不是个妓院，九尾猫夫人和她的女孩儿们也不是妓女，妓女费尽心思讨好顾客，累的不行染上一身脏病也只能挣两个先令，可是这儿的姑娘连裙子都不需要撩起来一晚就能拿到两镑，这只是最低限度，黑皮肤的努比亚公主，我们都叫她卡卡，一晚上可以拿四镑，想要预约她还得排队，而九尾猫夫人则以那双傲慢的眼睛闻名，时常一晚上拿到了五镑。我经常哀求她希望有一天我也可以加入她们，可是每次都被点着鼻子笑骂，“你要来啊，你连名字都没有怎么来？” “小心你的灰招子，已经有不少人叫你小瞎子了。” 新来的姑娘总是和我针锋相对，她花名叫奥利芙小姐，因为那双标准的日耳曼绿眼睛，长到腰部的金发像一条瀑布，奥利芙小姐漂亮的咄咄逼人，胸脯高耸，她最近正和卡卡针锋相对，争夺店里二把手的地位。虽然她经常欺负我，可我一点也不讨厌她，没有人能对着那副瓷娃娃一样精致的面孔生气。

有天晚上，一个带着高顶礼帽的男人给的小费格外阔绰，我抬起头致谢，没成想他一把抓住我的肩膀，死死的盯着眼睛，盘问起我的身世。我吓得要命，只会摇头，还是九尾猫夫人帮我解了围。

两天后，一个穿着燕尾服的老年管家要求接走我，我把三英镑三先令六便士留给夫人，一小段金色的绸带送给卡卡，奥利芙小姐气急败坏的淬了口唾沫，满脸羡慕。我趴在马车的座椅上，透过玻璃窗向后看去，九尾猫的招牌都快看不见了，夫人挥舞的手帕也越来越远，最后变成了一个小点。

马车磕磕绊绊的驶过伦敦市中心，停在克罗克兰庄园门口，路上我几次想打开窗帘看看外面都被拒绝了，管家严肃的要求我坐的规矩一点，双腿并拢，背挺直。所以当我腰酸背痛的下马车时，您可以想见我的惊讶，克罗克兰庄园浅棕色的砖头在夕阳下发出融化焦糖一样的光芒，它看上去比东伦敦任何一栋房子都要大上几十倍。数不清的窗户点缀着精巧的花束，折射出耀眼光芒。那天抓着我的老爷撑着手杖两腿分开站在门口，他比那天晚上看上去变亮了一些。管家示意我去谢过老爷，“这是克罗克兰老爷，他发现了你这个小老鼠。”

那天晚上我第一次见到父亲，克罗克兰庄园的猎场看守，住在破烂木屋里的王子，瘦高刻薄，两撇胡须修剪得整整齐齐，清醒的时候勉强算个绅士，其余我则自求多福。他要求我改正东伦敦调子，坐姿也要优雅，不可以说脏话，一旦犯错他的牛皮靴就会落在我身上。等到“洗干净身上的猫尿味儿”后，管家允许我进庄园里帮女仆打打杂。

内部铺满了奢华的土耳其地毯，在缝隙间勉强可以看出红褐色的木头，卡卡有一床差不多面料的毯子，她从来不舍得用，只是时不时的摸摸，可这儿的地毯铺天盖地，比卡卡的还要暖和，我用力蹦跳都只是发出短暂沉闷的震动。夫人的拖鞋多的数不胜数，蓝色的，白色的，浅粉色的，深紫色的，独独没有红色。她鼻子尖尖，灵敏惊人，不论我洗多少次澡，还是会嫌弃我身上东伦敦的味道。我张皇失措的按照父亲教导的那样行礼说话，希望这个优雅的女人会给予一些赞美，夫人冷冷的用扇子把我推到一边，“不论你的酒鬼父亲告诉你什么故事，你永远不会是个淑女。”

当父亲用偷猎的野鸭换到酒时，他会友善许多， 一杯接着一杯，唯一比喝酒更令他快乐的是埋怨，从我的名字开始，“罗赛塔，罗，赛，塔，他们取这个名字就是为了羞辱我，你的疱疹老娘是个该死的罗姆妓女，一个先令来一发，谁他妈知道她还能怀孕？ ”他猛的捧住我的脸，酒气熏天“你是我的女儿啊，你看看我们的眼睛，灰色的眼睛，克罗克兰的眼睛。”每次说到这里父亲都会变得极度亢奋，抄起猎枪瞄准远处的庄园，“我他妈应该住在庄园里，那他妈得应该有一个房间属于我，老子应该娶个小姐，不是去操你那个罗姆婊子娘。”污言秽语，这是他自己在清醒时严令禁止的，父亲可以一直端着猎枪骂骂咧咧半个多小时，讲述如果自己本该如何。我坐在柴火堆上，怔怔的凝视着父亲，他早就被酒精摧毁的不成样子，唯有瞄准时的专注看上去还有几分早年的风度，清冷的月光镀在父亲疯狂的脸上，灰色的眼珠近乎变成透明，我一点也不害怕，只是可悲的让我难过。他一遍遍告诉我夫人有多滥情，老爷有多少见不得人的秘密，“他每周六晚上都会跑去妓院，带着小男孩，，，不同的小男孩，，，这是真的，罗赛塔，我亲眼看见的”。

这不是真的，克罗克兰老爷是九尾猫夫人的老主顾，一次给五镑的阔绰恩客，比起小男孩他更喜欢被九尾猫夫人鞭打。我知道，可我从来不会反驳，因为可怜的父亲除了这些，什么都没剩下了，等累了他就会放下猎枪，晕乎乎的倒在草堆上鼾声如雷。那些豪言壮语我都可以背下来“光头佬，还有他那个鼻子长在头顶的泼妇老婆，一个都逃不掉” 可第二天父亲还是会腆着脸求他们多给点买酒钱。他要是喝的再多一点儿，就会搂着我哭泣，为自己的命运不公，他要是喝的再少一点，就会踹我，怪我妈没把我淹死害的现在出现给他丢了面子。

从女仆长的口里我早早得知自己的身世，克罗克兰老爷有个四处风流的弟弟早年在南美经营黑奴生意，有天年轻的女仆送来一个小男孩，同来的信里面声称这个男孩是弟弟在马赛港口留下的种，出于基督教的慈善，时年刚刚成家的克罗克兰先生收留了这个男孩，不提供教育，也不许他出门，等他长大留他下来当个猎场看守，大家都觉得他脑子有点不正常，明明是个私生子，却总是趾高气昂，甚至做梦要继承克罗克兰庄园。等罗德里克·克罗克兰出生，他彻底放纵了，整日酗酒嫖赌，老爷也无能为力。这不全然正确，在为数不多的清醒时刻，父亲相当讲究，近乎到了做作的程度。我明白他们为什么要带我来这儿，贵族的骄傲使他们不允许一个灰眼睛流落妓院，可出于对自己血脉的保护，杂种也不能过得太好，构成威胁。

不久，老爷和夫人感染风寒后相继去世，为了防止父亲趁虚而入，抢了罗德里克的财产，他们送了他五百镑，子承父业，去南美贩卖奴隶。分别前他意气风发，告诉我等他找到了自己的父亲，就接我过去当福克兰群岛的小姐。这么多年过去了，他从来没联系过我，也不知道最后找到他父亲了么？有没有成个少爷？

庄园只剩下我和一群仆人相看两厌，皮肤皱的不成样子的管家宣布现在这里供不起一个不大做事儿的女孩了。于是我带着三十镑告别生活六年的克罗克兰庄园，

伦敦变了样子，抗德情绪日益增加，过去的绅士们挥舞报纸，愤慨的控诉罪行，乞丐比六年前更瘦，更多，空气可以嗅到荒唐的气息。我一路摸索，回到了童年的家。

九尾猫的爪子变了样子，牌匾破碎的不成样子，剥落的油漆留下一个个衰老的原木。九尾猫夫人没认出我，“我们这儿不需要新姑娘了。” 她说，眼皮都没抬。 

店里的姑娘只剩下卡卡和一个缺了条腿的尖嘴猴腮女人，奥利芙小姐在开战之前就走了，夫人不怪她，像她一样年轻又漂亮的女孩另谋高就是件聪明事儿，卡卡皮肤太黑了，工厂不雇佣她，体面人家也不想要这样的女仆。他们欢迎我留下来，晚上躺在卡卡身边，轻轻的闻着潮湿的被褥时，我会思念庄园的奢华，但心灵的满足足以安慰我，这是我的家人，卡卡，夫人，胜过我父亲百倍。

生意很差，直到三周后才来了第一个客人，三镑买我的初夜，还没等我接过钱，夫人一把拉过男人，“看看她的胸脯，这是个毛都没长齐的丫头，不值三镑，我只要三先令。”她说着解开了扣子，露出丰满的胸部，病态的红晕上有点点牙印和污浊。

“两先令。” 

“行。”夫人咬牙切齿。

他们钻进摇摇欲坠的后屋，夫人趴在地上，撩开裙子，松垮的吊带袜挂在同样松垮的大腿上，肥肉随着男人的抽插晃动，啪唧啪唧的声音听得人舌头发麻，她被顶的一阵阵咳嗽，脸都有点泛红。卡卡死死的捂住我的耳朵不让我听见，可我分明看见夫人眼神空洞的盯着地面，一下一下的向前撞去。我咬的牙龈酸痛，屏住呼吸不去闻空气里精液的味道。

后来我大病了一场，烧的直说胡话，夫人和卡卡轮番把我搂在怀里降温才救了我一命。 我泪流满面，孩子气的咬紧牙关拒绝夫人给我喂水，她的眼泪和我的混在一起，滋的脸上生疼。她的身上也很热，甚至是发烫

她像小时候一样在耳边讲起故事，声音沙哑，夫人原来是特雷莎·伯克利夫人的女佣，九尾猫是伯克利夫人最爱的工具，为她挣了超过数万英镑的财富，她是男人的女王，有着凌驾于男人的权利。

这不对，我的嘴里含满泪水，一旦女人被男人放入自己的幻想之中，不论是女王还是女神，本质都是被欺凌的妓女。女人成为男人的幻想载体后就失去了反抗能力。看看夫人吧，富裕的男人幻想女王，她拿起鞭子，贫穷的男人想要妓女，她就得张开双腿。卡卡不懂什么叫幻想载体，她只会说我们是人偶，按照男人的意愿演出。

夫人一周后死于猩红热，我相信是我传染的，甚至没有牧师愿意听她的忏悔，我善良的，傻乎乎的天真夫人孤零零的下地狱了。卡卡想带我一起走，去哪儿？我问她，阿比西尼亚，最后的自由之地。听上去是个好地方，属于卡卡的好地方，我要回克罗克兰庄园，孤独终身，结束血脉留下的孽债。 黑皮肤的姑娘祝福我，在伦敦数十年她的口音还是原始丛林的味道，我帮她买了船票，把夫人和我的存款都给了她，烧毁了九尾猫的一切。阿比西尼亚，多美的名字。我在码头与她道别，卡卡穿着繁杂的长裙，风吹得她近乎睁不开眼睛，“罗赛塔，保持联系，保持联系好么。”她上半身探出甲板，大力挥舞手绢。

我零零散散的打工挣钱在伦敦街头游荡了一年后回到庄园，那里变了样子，爬山虎长满了外墙，父亲的小屋早就倒塌，留下一些木头残骸，主宅的鲜花装饰被野草取代，荒芜一片，焦糖色的外墙满是烧焦的烟熏痕迹。我忽然流出了眼泪，它曾今是我见过最美的房子，没什么比美人迟暮，英雄垂老更让人难过了。曾今艳羡的地毯蒙满灰尘，金丝线褪色严重，过去的奢华装饰现在看起来放佛是在嘲讽。

女仆被辞退的只剩下两个人了，管家不断写信希望能联系上罗德里克少爷，可除了要求寄钱，少爷无暇顾及其他庄园照看事宜。 风雨飘摇的克罗克兰庄园近乎被磨损的只剩下骨架。我摸过木沿，指腹上留下一层厚厚的毛絮状灰尘，管家尴尬的清清嗓子，“你要留下来？我们不会付给你工钱的。” 他还是和以前一样尖酸刻薄，嫌弃我的一举一动。

我穿上黑白女仆装，住进阁楼，每天跪在地上擦洗地板，管家一早就辞退了其他两个女仆，剩下我一人每天从早忙到晚，他苛刻的要命，经常拿着拐杖捅我肋骨。日子这样也正合我意，我为父亲赎罪，感恩克罗克兰庄园养育我成个清白的姑娘，克罗克兰庄园独一无二，九尾猫的爪子被焚毁后这里就成了我唯一的避难所。

春去秋来，庄园在我的努力下勉强回到了当年的模样，管家却生了场大病，痊愈之后也经常咳嗽，甚至下不来床。他带着丰厚的年金依依不舍的作别克罗克兰庄园搬去同外甥住在一起，分别时他不自然的褒奖了我，称我是个能干的姑娘，但最好别走上父亲的老路。管家真的很老了，威胁我时举起的拐杖哆哆嗦嗦的，健壮的外甥驾着马车驶离庄园，再也没回来。

哪怕这儿只剩下我一个，我还是坚持同过去一样，每天擦洗地板和瓷器，整理的干干净净，潜意识里我认为我比所有人都配得上克罗克兰庄园，夫人老爷去世了，父亲也离开了，罗德里克少爷快二十年没回来，只有罗赛塔守着它，为它驱除白蚁，赶走麻雀。

我同红砖倾诉感情，熟知它们的颜色和每一道裂痕，圣诞节我跟雕像一起举杯共饮，假装宴乐。我深爱着克罗克兰庄园的古老，我接受它的繁荣，也青睐她的破败，她过去生了病，现在好了，木板又闪着油亮的光，沐浴在阳光下变成一块琥珀。她像母亲也像孩子，我们互相照看，相依为命。

我特意不曾修剪门口的高灌木，他们越长越杂乱，铺天盖地，留下一片阴影，像茧一样包裹着克罗克兰庄园。我在院子里种了芜青，卷心菜，番茄和土豆，时不时带着父亲的猎枪去树林里捕捉野鸭，不到万不得已决不离开庄园。

春天很快来了，和绿色一起回来的是罗德里克少爷。

带着金丝边夹鼻眼睛和黑色礼帽的罗德里克少爷站在门口，塞进了一片身份证明，罗德里克·克罗克兰，纸片有千斤重，一瞬间我有些难过，也有些好奇。可能他不会把我赶走，毕竟我们是对方世上最后的血脉。

寒暄中我悄悄打量他，这真是全世界最阴沉的男人，法令纹浅浅的挂在脸颊，眼框下是一片浅褐色的眼圈。他有一双阴晴不定的蓝眼睛，等等，蓝眼睛？为什么克罗克兰少爷会是蓝眼睛？ 克罗克兰家族从来没有过蓝眼睛，他们以灰眼睛为豪，老爷娶了自己的表妹就是为了保证灰眼睛。我怀疑眼前这个年轻人的身份，他年龄相仿，穿衣打扮也还算是入流，可为什么会是蓝眼睛？

怀着满腹狐疑，我们共进晚餐，男人动作虽然挑不出错，但谈不上优雅，甚至有些刻意，不断调整自己拿酒杯的手腕朝向或是切割食物的频率。每当我换个姿势他就会绷紧全身，蓄力待发。但这一切都可以归结于战场上刚回来，不太习惯。 我决定最后做一个实验，一个能证明他是少爷还是冒牌货的实验。

酒足饭饱后，我假装随意的敲了敲玻璃杯，果然，他迅速站起来，给我重新满上酒，动作自然灵活。我暗自窃笑，这些烙印在灵魂里的痕迹，就像狗听到摇铃就会流口水，条件反射的小动作是不可能掩盖的。他下意识的姿势训练有素，证明至少服侍别人多年。

总之，现在这个坐的笔直的男人绝对不可能是克罗克兰少爷，甚至不可能是个少爷。

那天晚上我想了很久，捂住嘴为他拙劣的表演笑的不行。平心而论，其实他演的不错，也许可以骗过很多人，细节基本也注意到了，可事实上我不是一般人，我粗野又傲慢，可父亲给我套上礼仪的枷锁，在演了一辈子的人面前，他简直是在班门弄斧。

甚至还不如父亲，起码他是打心眼里相信自己是个主子。

深思熟虑后，我决定暂且不揭发冒牌货，惹来的警察可能会给我的身份造成麻烦，更何况只要“罗德里克少爷”认可我，还有谁能将我赶出庄园呢？一个成年男性继承人比没有名分的私生女有说服力的多。我并不想做女主人，只是希望能照看庄园直到我和她一起老去。

冒牌货和父亲一样做作，挑三拣四。傲慢的言行举止中时不时自卑的缩手缩脚，显得滑稽可悲。他辱骂我，苛刻的批评一切。我配合演出，一如当年配合父亲，称他为少爷，毕恭毕敬的行礼，实则内心鄙夷的将他视作小丑。

本可以相安无事度过一生，可他偏不，有了庄园还想有个妻子，我见过那个浮夸的女人，打心眼里看不上她的做派，张扬的水晶发带，短到小腿的低腰裙，还有她的声音，老天，她的声音简直甜腻的让我作呕，没肋骨似的娇滴滴靠在冒牌货怀里，说“罗赛塔，我的杯子里空空的。”她说，每晚喝光一瓶瓶美酒。 被宠坏的孩子，我不能把房子交给他们，没有我的呵护，很快这里变得荒芜一片，摇摇欲坠，他们不会在意，只会拿着钱去买下一套，或是在美国建一套，但克罗克兰庄园在我眼里是独一无二的。

所以当冒牌货要把我赶走时，我迅速行动,一气呵成，把他困在了庄园里。不然怎么说那女人薄情放荡呢，前一天还口口声声说爱，一听说他腿断了马上取消婚约，就差逃走了。我锁上门，拉上窗帘，回到过去的日子。

伊诺克·福林，垂头丧气的样子像喝了太多酒没底气的父亲，软弱的不行。我静静的欣赏福林被逼问时吞吞吐吐坦白的样子。他满头是水，浅褐色的卷发贴在脸上，受伤迷茫的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，睫毛也是湿漉漉的。他可怜巴巴的讲自己受过多少委屈，被这样那样的人欺负，露出一副饱受苦难的样子博取同情。絮絮叨叨，为吐露自己的欲望羞愧的满脸通红，而我只是觉得幼稚无趣。他的头顶有一个旋儿，发丝细软，让人想揉搓，我忽然觉得其实庄园里有个男主人也不错。

断了脚筋坐在轮椅上看书的样子很美，悄悄祈祷时泪流满面的样子也可口的让人挪不开眼神。他永远像在受难，瘦瘦的一个人，看上去哪里都是单薄的，金色的眼镜链像发光的伤痕。我找到了藏起来的神父袍，福林说这是他曾今最好的衣服，不舍得丢弃。穿上它后的福林骄傲脆弱，有点像克罗克兰老爷，又有点像年轻一些的父亲。他一丝不苟，整洁的近乎不合时宜，跪下去之前会注意把袍子提起来，明明知道装扮是为了羞辱还固执的把罗马领带的整齐。我扯着浆洗过的白领让他跪在圣经前忏悔，一边掀起下摆，从背后揉捏臀部的嫩肉，福音书被打湿，“善与不善不可共负一轭” 我舔过他脸上的泪水，撕咬涨的通红滚烫的耳廓，轻笑着吹气，我乐在其中地模仿童年时那些妓女诱惑恩客的动作，“叔叔，我们怎么能共负一轭呢？”，舌尖蛇杏一样舔过他的嘴唇，福林缩手缩脚的躲开，“别这样，”嗫嚅带着哭腔 “罗赛塔，别这样，我不喜欢这样。” 若有若无的怨气夺走语调里R音的优雅，“这让我很不舒服。” 他的嘴唇蹭过我的脸颊，我不想听下去，堵住他的唇，啃咬起不算丰盈但胶质弹性的唇瓣。一个充满咸味潮湿的吻，叔叔的无声无息的泪流满面，缓缓地顺着力道被推到在地。他四肢萎靡的瘫在毛毯上，任人摆弄。双手拉过头顶，拴在床脚，我张开腿跨坐在他腹部。黑袍掀起是衬衣，再往里是白色打底衫，“绅士的武器”，父亲这么称呼，像拆开一个层层叠叠的礼物，我从来没收到过礼物，这是我的第一份。父亲留下的刮刀还很锋利，福林在布料破碎声中被扒的精光。我直起腰欣赏起这具鲜活的肉体。

我见过无数女人的裸体，大多是妓女，肉质松弛，软塌塌的，福林不一样，肌肤白的发亮，肚子上有几条淡淡的肌肉线条，裸着的叔叔非常好看，让人想到某些圣洁的幻象。 他有像希腊雕塑那样的小巧乳头，乳晕颜色较浅，介于粉色和淡棕色之间。如果没有腋下的毛发，这近乎是  
完美的。我不喜欢那些毛发，尽管和头发的颜色一样是浅棕色的，但它们让我想起男人充满汗水的荷尔蒙与欲望，我要刮掉那些毛发，把福林塑造成我想要的样子。

刀刃慢慢的刮过腋下和胸部时，他抖的像个筛子，不断的转头在被拷住的手臂内侧蹭掉泪水，胸口起伏颤动个不停。我只好用刀尖抵着左乳头威胁“伊诺克叔叔，乱动我会把这里剜出来的。”我喜欢叫他伊诺克叔叔，前一段提醒他的身份和所作所为，后一段弥补我对父亲的期望，把他放进我的幻想。他呜咽着含着胸，肌肉紧绷。我刮到小腹，稀疏的耻毛里微微挺出阳具，阳具的颜色比其他的皮肤更深更皱，更不好刮，翻开皮刚刮了一下就绷直双腿呻吟起来，断断续续的，幽怨的不得了，修长的双腿绞在一起，隐忍的蹭过地板。阳具握在手里像刚出生的无毛老鼠，又软又热还有点潮，出于好奇心我开始揉搓前端的两团，叔叔的喘息变大，他咬着牙齿呼呼出气，眼睛闭着却也不哭。用力一捏前端的两团，睾丸互相摩擦，眼睛睁得老大，猛地弯曲双腿，力气大到把我翻到在地，福林抖成一块树叶，全身筋挛，嘴里不清不楚的哀嚎，喉咙发出呵啊呵啊的声音。那一瞬间我被点醒，心里荡过一阵酥麻。福林脆弱弓起身子蜷成一团的样子多像醉酒的父亲啊，脆弱，需要安慰和保护。福林身上浮着一层细密的汗珠，我等他渐渐平稳，扒开眼前的头发，露出红血丝包裹的蓝眼睛。疼么？他可怜巴巴的点头。我提议割掉那里就不会再疼了。这只是个玩笑，谁知福林夹紧双腿，大声哀嚎呼救，“看在上帝的份上，小姐我错了，小姐我求求您了，饶了我好么，别这样别这样啊啊啊啊。”他一边蠕动一边惨叫，好像我已经割下去了。

我是个善良的姑娘，没有割掉男人的阳具，我只是给他戴上项圈，牵着他爬到浴室。对于一个瘸子来说他爬的不错，我吩咐他把双脚搭在浴缸外面好换药，福林脚踝关节显得有点突兀，脚掌软棉棉的耷拉着，脚背上爆起几条青筋，我很好奇挑断这些精致的凸起会是什么感觉，也许我下次会尝试。他的动作像被放下十字架的圣子，充满献祭的庄严。脚踝处狰狞的割裂伤口是我给他戴上的项圈，摩挲时他一动不敢动。只是假惺惺讨好的微笑。

福利很乖，除非被戳到痛处基本不动，从不同材质的棍状物插入后庭，到赤身裸体拴在狗屋，甚至精液接连不断的喷射出来，直到变的透明，他都尖叫着接受，从不反抗。 我没有被骗到，果不其然，他逃跑了，又被送回来，可笑的是哪怕自由就在眼前他都没有吐露自己冒牌货的身份。这是庄园送我的礼物。我的叔叔哪里都不会去，和我一起永远在庄园。我不顾他哀求锤碎一只脚踝，凿穿他的双脚，留他在血污里惨叫了一晚“圣痕，很适合你。”我安慰终身残疾的叔叔。他眼里光彩又淡了一些，但还是存在不安分的苗头。

一周后他穿好衣服，刮掉胡子，被我推到伦敦监狱门口。福林脸色发白，十指紧扣在把手上直到指甲发白。我向狱卒介绍叔叔想给年轻的犯人捐赠一笔钱。狱卒又惊又喜，知道大多数钱会进自己腰包，连声道谢。我让福林面向牢房，同和他年龄相仿年轻人对视，他们衣衫褴褛，目露凶光，粪便扑洒在地板上，招来蚊蝇孳生。他们看向福林的眼神像看一块肥美的肉，眯起眼睛猥琐地朝他做出各种手势。广场上有个小偷被扒光衣服鞭刑示众，皮包骨头的脊背上抽出几十道血痕，他一直垂着头，脏兮兮的头发遮住脸，半死不活，脚下堆满围观者丢上来的腐烂蔬果和排泄物。我逼着福林看了整整一下午，效果卓群，晚上他像只小猫咪一样乖巧，晃悠悠的跪在脚边给我点烟倒酒，眼睛里第一次出现了主动取悦的意图。

福林瘸了条腿，身体也没以前好了，我决定找个管家，他得足够强壮，可以照看福林，可也得容易控制，毕竟不能冒险让他和福林达成共识沆瀣一气。亨利巴尔是第七个面试者，身材高大，尽管因为营养不良显得有点削瘦。浅棕色皮肤男孩拘谨的坐在沙发上，生怕压坏昂贵的皮具，浅绿色的眼睛里有种特有的执着和羞涩。我见过太多这样的混血，他们要不自甘堕落，在妓院和酒馆里了却一生，要不心比天高，哭哭啼啼的蹲在路边哀叹不公。亨利缺少关爱，这很明显，这种认识让我产生了同病相怜，惺惺相惜的感情，更何况我喜欢他的异域风情，同是大不列颠帝国不光彩的产物，“野蛮与文明的混血” 从某种意义上来说我们的存在是一个个打在绅士脸上的巴掌，高贵的英国男人和粗野未受洗的女人交媾的孩子。

我对他的服务甚是满意，直到亨利·巴尔不易察觉的开始思春，被我无害单纯的外表欺骗，甚至不隐藏眼里的欲望。

男人都是这样，巴尔的眼睛里充满性幻想，我太熟悉那副嘴脸了，男人要把女人占为己有的虚荣和自负裹着欲望和猥琐的幻象映在黑色的瞳孔里。我要给他一个教训，永远扼杀这份傲慢。

那天福林吃的很少，动也不动精心烹饪酥脆外皮的威灵顿牛排，只是一杯接一杯狂灌芝华士。这让我有些不痛快，福林仗着我不会在管家面前教训他就放肆地甩脸色，冷言嘲讽，这令我相当不满。当只剩下我们俩时，我命令他脱光衣服趴在我膝盖上，双手抱头。福林姿势别扭的一一照做，脸上被羞辱的通红一片。我时不时用书脚戳动肋骨，感受温暖肉体的蠕动挣扎。手指顺着被分开的双腿间掐弄阴茎，福林咬紧牙关昂起头，眼泪汪汪的透过手臂看向我，呢喃着哀求。我发誓可怜的叔叔是世界上哭起来最好看的男人，我永远也看不腻。手上力气变重，两腿间白皙的软肉青紫相间，颤抖不已，惨不忍睹。“发出一点声音，我就把你的腿缝起来。”在威胁他方面我越来越娴熟，福林果然抽抽噎噎的呜咽起来，不敢大声惨叫，痛苦压在喉咙里不出来。我一边阅读一边听着被猥亵的叔叔低声喘息，竟觉察出一丝莫名的和谐感。

看书看的入迷，香烟前段抖下还闪着火星的一截烟火。叔叔的背上光滑细腻，可以摸出骨头的轮廓，我鬼使神差的把烟头按灭在微微凸起的肩胛骨上，左右扭动。 他发出短促的尖叫，像铁锅上的鳗鱼在地上打滚。

不一会巴尔的呼喊声在门外响起，一切按照计划进行，当他的下体火热肿胀时，我故作羞愤的指责他，同我想的一样，他对我的欲望会成为对我地位的威胁，性欲使他们总会逐渐想把女人踩在脚下。我把他赶走，锁上门，慢慢把玩儿掌心里的叔叔。

克罗克兰家族果然有怪癖，我从仓库里翻出种类繁多的刑具，从西班牙驴子到铁处女，有的简直都可以称得上是古董。福林看到这些时眼睛睁的老大，差点昏厥过去，他断断续续的哀求，嗓音嘶哑，“孩子，小姐，我错了，我错了，别，我受不了，你饶了我吧。”真可爱，我想，他什么也没做错，我想打发时间，仅此而已。发灰的唇很柔软，舌尖撬开紧闭的牙关。我像一条乘胜追击的眼镜蛇奋力压榨他，发出泽泽水声。我感觉得到，福林不喜欢接吻，是以他会回避，甚至僵硬抗拒，太可惜了，因为我很喜欢接吻。 为了交会他如何伺候我，提高自我体验，我把男人扒的精光，塞进写着反省柜的箱子里，这应该是惩罚不听话的孩子或是妻子的刑具。叔叔憋屈的缩成一团，困在黑暗狭窄的封闭箱子里。他先是不停的拍打呼救，接着气力耗尽，声音变小。我找准时机，木棍用力击打箱子，特殊的结构会让他千百倍的感受这种噪音，模拟出全身被痛殴的错觉。果然，箱子里传出撕心裂肺的惨叫，他哀嚎着喊出我的名字，“罗塞塔，我错了，我会好好听话，我会伺候你的。” 我打开锁，踹倒箱子，长手长脚的福林满身红肿的挤了出来，肌肤被箱口边缘磨的鲜血淋漓，像被鞭挞的奴隶。他跪在我两腿之间，缓慢的伸展四肢，头压的很低，鼻子贴到地面。

我会他衣冠齐整地跨坐在我腿上，脚尖勉强点地，看不见他的脸，但猜测应该涨的通红。壁炉燃烧着美丽慷慨的光影，福林的身上出现了惊人的热度，像死前的九尾猫夫人。我张开手掌，贴着衣服摩擦男人的腰腹，裤裆鼓起一大块。阴茎，多么神奇的东西，一出生就带着的功勋。一颗颗解开衬衣扣子，隔着亚麻用力掐拧他的乳头，哪怕听到带着哭腔的祈求我也不为所爱动。他不安分的试图逃出紧紧箍在腰间的束缚，左右扭动。像享受圣诞晚宴一样把脸埋进他的颈窝，他的身上有灰尘和书籍的气息，我竭尽全力揉过他的每一寸肌肤，嘴唇压在脆弱的表皮，尽心享受汩汩血流。这具身体我了如指掌，大腿内侧的小块烫伤是不吃饭的惩罚，腹股沟里藏着雀斑，他的敏感点，我心情好的时候偶尔会亲吻爱抚那里，福林头向后仰，喉结滚动，脸憋的通红，口里溢出他说过很多遍的哀求，“求求你放过叔叔好么，”他喜欢自称叔叔，八成是想唤起血缘亲情，可在我眼里催情效果更甚。

亨利·巴尔的归来可以说有一点出乎我的意料，他乖巧听话，跪在地上祈求的样子卑微到可笑，可他舔鞋子时的眼神虔诚到没有人可以拒绝，也许巴尔从一开始就属于克罗克兰庄园，同边缘人一起与世隔绝。

不知道多久，我收到了来自非洲的信，它到我手上时已经几经碾转，邮戳都红蓝绿黑的盖了七八个，卡卡同一个军人结婚了，生了两个孩子，照片里他们都有极卷的头发和卡卡的酒窝，女孩儿小名叫猫咪，我们都知道这是在纪念谁。 卡卡邀请我去阿比西尼亚当老师，“他们给英国老师开价很高，你不会后悔的！” 如果不是坐在福林怀里，手里碾着他的乳头，我可能就答应了。我寄去了一笔钱，谢绝了她的好意，同时打听到了当年九尾猫夫人用的是什么药让男人们一直兴奋清醒。

巴尔非常贴心的帮我撑开福林的嘴巴，浅褐色的药水灌进去不到五分钟，他就开始呼吸急促，身上覆盖着一层薄汗，刘海黏在额前，像伤疤，他咬着嘴唇，含住阵阵呻吟，却压不住自己肿胀的下体，我偶尔会在这时失去兴趣，留着动弹不得的他自己扛着药劲儿，福林哭的好伤心，刻薄英俊的五官因为强颜欢笑变得扭曲，“罗塞塔，克罗克兰小姐，主人。。。求求你，求求你，打我，踹我，把我烧死，只要别让我一个人，别不管我，别留我一个人。” 说真的我不知道我更喜欢哪一个称谓，哪一个都很性感。不多时，我聪明伶俐又可爱的叔叔就学会肩膀抵住地面，两手从身下穿过胯间，扳开大腿，供我折辱，沾了水的皮鞭肆意落在手护不住的私处，留下浮肿的红印，眼泪和汗水湿漉漉的在他脸边的地上积成一小摊清澈的液体，

“你可以尖叫，但手不可以放开或者挪动，头不可以离开地面。膝盖不可以超过这条线。”

他不说话，只是呼哧呼哧的倒气，于是我又给了他一鞭，空气被卷起音爆，鞭尾堪堪略过肛门，他疼了个趔趄，险些瘫倒在地，全身颤抖，最后只是闷声闷气的说了句，“感谢您，仁慈的小姐” 

我不记得是否殴打过他的脸，但叔叔的凹陷的眼眶颜色很深，总是带着淤青，嘴唇因为咬的太厉害出现了浅浅的牙印。他瘦的像守财奴的柴火，背带松垮的挂在肩上，头发变成灰暗的浅褐色，瞳孔永远都是副没有神采的呆滞样子，眼角耷拉着，像只可怜巴巴的老狗。我竭尽全力烹饪各种美味，从苏格兰哈吉斯到法国洋葱汤，不论怎么样珍馐都没法让他多吃一口。叔叔苟且残喘，靠浓茶和烈酒吊命，不得不说我刚开始还挺喜欢这幅样子的，更像是，我的叔叔了，颓废哀伤，罗塞塔的杰作，可不久后我就厌烦单方面的激情，不仅看上去像只老狗，他还失去生机，不管怎么踢打都只会发出无趣的呜呜声。

于是我决定邀请第三者加入游戏，他又一次只尝了尝酱汁就推开羊排的时候，我吩咐叔叔脱下衣服。他显然没料到这一步，还自以为是的用眼神暗示亨利的存在。

我举起酒杯，示意亨利，“你在等什么，给克罗克兰先生宽衣呀。” 

叔叔惊慌失措的在椅子上挣扎起来，动作幅度慢慢加大，等到亨利抓住他领口时，叔叔已经开始嘶哑着吼叫了。

“你敢动我？巴尔你他妈敢动我？把你的脏手拿开！”

亨利被吓的一缩，转头向我求助。

叔叔保守着岌岌可危的扣子，拼尽全力的绕过亨利向我哀求。

“我做错了什么，罗塞塔，我做错了什么你要惩罚我，我求求你别逼我。”

“可惜了，如果现在还觉得这些是做错的惩罚，那你就什么都没学到。” 

亨利把衣服叠好为他赢得一个微笑，裸着的叔叔则让我想把他摁在地上抽打。

这场做爱简直完美无缺，叔叔自欺欺人的把脸藏在我怀里，抽抽噎噎，求我遮住他的脸。

脸红在褐色的皮肤不太明显，但亨利开始筋挛了，而我甚至连裙子都没撩起来。

我搂着叔叔坐在怀里，摩擦一切敏感部位。在高潮来临的一瞬间，我逼他看着亨利巴尔射了一地。天啊，那副样子的让我笑了几天。他长着嘴，四肢着地，口水滴滴答答的流在地毯上，柔软褐发粘成一缕一缕的，像只可爱的寻回犬。他满脸耻辱的被胁迫着舔干净自己的精液，最后失声痛哭起来。

鲜活的哀嚎声啊，做爱没有它们简直就像是在奸尸。

巴尔根本不敢抬起眼睛，我根本不认为他看到了多少做爱的过程。

叔叔蜷缩在地上，黏糊的像刚给整船水手上过的妓女，他先是咬着牙，接着抖的跟害了疟疾一样。那晚他就一直躺在地上，咬的拇指鲜血淋漓。早餐时他还那样，半死不活，像猫崽子一样，我都有点担心是不是适得其反了。

他挨了一脚，抽搐着扬起眼皮。

“两个选择，现在上楼换衣服吃早饭，或者一辈子不穿衣服。”

蓝眼睛涣散了半天才重新汇聚，我等的不耐烦，踹在了他下巴上。叔叔含着一口血水忽闪忽闪的爬上楼梯，凄楚万分。

等他笔挺的坐在桌前时，我差一点就开始敬佩他的康复能力了。

不久我们亲爱的张伯伦先生宣战了，一封征兵信砸烂了阿卡迪亚。瘸子，混血和女孩，这三个人里选一个上战场简直跟选乔治一世一样绝望。我不能看着亨利穿着丑的跟糟了天谴一样的军装去送死，于是在可操纵范围内最大限度的不让他去前线。生灵涂炭，报纸上是一场醒不来的噩梦，光看那些照片我都能闻到战壕里的臭气，母亲的淘气儿子，妻子英俊的丈夫，孩子慈爱的父亲，要不被炸成一团血肉模糊的肢体，要不脸上全是泥巴，面目不清的靠吃老鼠度日，最糟糕的是被俘虏。我可一点也不想自己的狗被别人羞辱。

巴尔一次一次的给我写信，随着时间的推移，字迹变得成熟，他加入后方谍战组织，危险，但更体面。他基本跑遍了整个欧洲，甚至在德国呆了几个月, 有一年我收到一张贺卡，上面写满了各种语言的圣诞快乐，其中Feliz Navidad 格外华丽，字母I上不是点而是一个小圆圈。

苏联人打进了柏林，希特勒自杀了，二战结束了，我却把巴尔推出了我的生活。这并不自私，他需要自由，一个没有我和叔叔的日子可能会让他的人生翻天覆地。我不再回复他的信件，哪怕最后一封被泪水弄的一塌糊涂也毫不心软。

我领养了个犹太男孩，五岁，全家都死在战争里，连名字都没有。我看着男孩的眼睛，心都碎了，他是完美的，独一无二。

他称呼我们为父母，可我从没夺走他的姓氏，既是出于对他祖先的尊重，也是对克罗克兰家族的保护。福林虽然尽力隐藏，可我知道内心深处，他爱这个男孩。

罗德里克，我给他取名罗德里克，希望能代表我从没见过的叔叔享受美丽人生。每次我叫他时，福林都会不易察觉的抽搐。

克罗克兰庄园太大，太阴森，一点都不适合抚养孩子，但我觉得我算是个好母亲。只要罗德里克呼唤，我就胡乱的往福林的裤裆里塞上几卷纸巾以免过会儿精液弄脏孩子的床。我搂着小小的男孩，给他唱歌儿，就像九尾猫夫人一样，说起来可笑，我从一个妓女身上学习怎样做母亲，而福林从一个势利的牧师身上学怎样做父亲。

和所有的犹太人一样，他脑子好使的要命，考上了牛津，一想到又要和他分离就难过的要死。

罗塞塔·克罗克兰有完美的一生，从残渣里挣扎的女孩到有求必应，家庭幸福的贤妻良母，虽然福林不一定同意。

我都快忘记罗德里克不在的时候大房子会安静的多么可怕了。的确我可以更肆无忌惮的同叔叔寻欢作乐了，但我们也逐渐进入了平淡期，例行公事一样的脱衣服，做爱，偶尔重口味一点玩儿些情趣，但也仅此而已了。很快我们的夜晚活动从尖叫呻吟的火热性爱变成了躺在床上读书。

猜猜他最喜欢的作家是谁，鲁迪亚德·基普林，猜猜他最喜欢的书是什么，圣经。除了晨勃，我简直在和一具石膏分享枕头。

我每个月见罗德里克一次，他长成了个英俊潇洒的少年，比我高出半个头。我看着他毕业，恋爱，工作，尽然有序的过上了无聊又体面的生活。罗德里克娶了个娇小的金发女孩，她不断的赞叹我保养的真好，“简直像个少女，天啊，您是女巫么。”

“为什么爸爸不来？” 罗德里克在新娘丢完捧花后问我，“我很久没见到他了。”

“哦，亲爱的，你父亲身体一直不太好，况且他不喜欢人多的地方。” 

还好罗德里克喝的太多了，没有接着纠结下去。他很快转换到了一个新的话题。

“你们的婚礼是怎样的？” 

我回忆起那个雨夜，“他穿着燕尾服，” 这句话不算假话，福林的确是穿着订婚宴的燕尾服被绑在椅子上的。“你父亲咕噜咕噜的被惯的差点昏过去，”这也是真的，只不过是被水。

罗德里克看上去比我年纪还大了，我有点害怕，似乎时间在庄园里保持静止。看着他们的幸福甜蜜的婚姻，我意识到我有点思念福林了。

庄园里不见他的踪影，可一条长长的拖拉痕迹告诉昭明他的去向，大雪纷飞的森林。

等我找到他时他已经冻的脸色发青，鼻子和嘴都埋在冰冷的雪里，我好久没那么害怕了，福林比在庄园里要重得多，他像具尸体一样任凭我怎样呼唤都没一点反应，等拖回房间后，连我也被冻的失去知觉。

庄园庇护我，离开它我什么也不是。

福林没死，只是虚弱的吓人，恢复缓慢，估摸是彻底不想活了，但我更喜欢理解成他是太久没被操了，变得自以为是。

时间是一九七一年，我接回了在圣凯瑟琳修道院的生活近十年的亨利·巴尔。“小姐，您来接我回家么。” 他白发苍苍，颤颤巍巍的拿出老花镜。“我准备好了。” 

他当然准备好了。

“小姐，您看，” 亨利指了指自己的瘸腿，小心翼翼的问，“和罗德里克老爷一样。”

傻孩子，就像看到傻乎乎被关在兽夹里的小动物，我有点心疼，又觉得可爱的想捏捏他的脸颊。“哦，亨利，我不是因为瘸腿才喜欢老爷的，不用担心，你和我会永远永远在一起。” 一边说着，我拔掉了他的呼吸管，看着他的蒙着白内障的瞳孔慢慢散开，瘫坐在轮椅上，变成没有生命的尸骨。

我不接受不再鲜活的生命，就像我不接受不再美丽的肉体，克罗克兰庄园的一切都必须完美。 

亨利巴尔被安葬在家族墓园里，紧挨着无数空荡荡的墓穴。庄园得到了她的祭品，而我也将得到我的。

金色阳光辉煌铺满整个世界，浮尘在空气里起舞，肺泡充盈着清新的空气，洗涤着由内而外的肮脏。庄园和以前没有任何区别，同样宏伟，骄傲，谁能想到地下室里赤身裸体的男人正呻吟嚎叫。

当我打开门后，第一个看见的，是年轻的亨利。

“小姐，”他站得笔直，“您去哪里了？”

裙摆还占满墓穴的湿泥，我撑开他的眼皮，清澈绿眼上没有白内障。撩起上衣，浅褐色皮肤上也没有战争留下的伤口。

庄园把时钟拨回了最美好的年代，奇妙的平衡，互利互惠，就像齿轮操作的八音盒，我们是到点就会跳出来报时的布谷鸟，永生永世发出同样的歌声。


End file.
